


Truth behind the shinning sun

by arelia22



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Family, Friendship, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Ichigo-centric, Killing, Language, M/M, Police, Romance, Sexual Content, Tragedy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arelia22/pseuds/arelia22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo left Karakura Town 12 years ago and never came back. What his friends never knew was that he left to join the Vizard, the undercover Japanese force, and find his kidnapped family. Now, after being in Spain for so many years he returns, and, surprisingly bumps into his long lost pals and one Grimmjow Jaguerjaques. But with Ichigo being a whole different person conflicts might arise, and more so if his identity must be kept hidden and is now posing as famous singer Shiba Mugetsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The sun apears

**Author's Note:**

> This story is updated every two Tuesdays so await it anxiously!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo-sama, I only mess around with his characters.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

**WARNINGS:**

**Yaoi, Boy-and-Boy pairing as in GrimmIchi, and yes, it's in that order so if you don't like uke!Ichi, then too bad. There is hurt/comfort with an equally passionate romance beneath - I hope. And most important of all, this is all AU, so as long as you do not find this disturbing, I hope you enjoy this story that just so happened to contain one of my favorite bleach pairings. Rated M just in case 'cause I'll** **most likely**   **put in lemon!**

#1#

"You know, sometimes I'm convinced you're a moron, and then you go and do something that just makes it worse and I have to take a double take - but  _this_ , this is ridiculous. I mean this is the stupidest thing I've seen you try yet! Really?!"

The one receiving the rather heated reprimand winced. He really did not want to go over this conversation again, since his companion had been giving him rather  _friendly_ advice from the moment they had stepped out of the jewelry store 15 minutes ago. His day was starting just perfect fucking-tastic, and to make things worse, Grimmjow just kept on rambling.

"I mean seriously, Ren. You don't go and choose a rabbit-shaped diamond for an  _engagement_  ring! It doesn't matter how much that midget loves bunnies; it's not something you're supposed to give out for an occasion of  _this_ level!"

Okay the advice was getting out of hand and Renji would have nothing of it. Sure he may have screwed up - maybe; he still thought it was a good idea - but it wasn't like he had actually bought the ring yet. He'd only taken the blue-haired freak to ask for an opinion on his choice, and look at how it had ended. Now they were late, and the bastard wouldn't shut up.

"Okay, okay I get it! Maybe I fucked up-"

He gave an even harder glare when he noticed the blunet actually gave him a face that clearly read  _"No, really,"_ and couldn't help the slight burning sensation he felt in his heart when he thought of just how stupid the idea really was - even if just for a second. Perhaps he shouldn't be taking all his frustrations out on Grimmjow.

"... But you don't have to rub it in my face! It's not like you were much help anyway!"

This succeeded in flustering the other - even if just a tiny bit. Grimmjow's eyes widened ever so slightly, wavering on his next step as he walked side-by-side with the redhead, inwardly cringing as he thought of how true that was but refusing to admit it.

"W-well, I bet I could do a better job than you; that's for sure."

He heard a snort and could already see the indiscreet roll of eyes the redhead made upon his comment. He could tell Renji did not believe a word he said, even if it would most likely have been true. Grimmjow, however, really didn't want to lose –he hated doing so- and as such, decided to take a shot using his only good excuse since he wanted to get rid of the current topic since they had other things to worry about.

"'Sides, I'm gay. I won't ever need to do such useless crap, so who cares."

"You know being gay doesn't give you a safe ticket out of marriage. You might find some hot guy you won't ever want to live without and just might marry someday."

The blunet snorted this time, completely unamused by the current topic of conversation, but not really caring either way. So instead of pulling a fit, he turned to the redhead - still staying wary of the traffic light that could turn red any second now and allow them to cross.

"Look. It's not that I don't  _want_ to get married or anything like that. It's just harder to find that perfect someone, you know? Being gay and all sort of limits your options and most of the guys don't even  _want_  to get serious -at least none of whom I've dated up to now."

"All your previous dates have been nothing but crap, Grimm."

This time, Grimmjow didn't bother to correct the redhead, sullenly acknowledging the fact that what Renji had said was true. So what? He just hadn't had the right luck. That was the only reason for his current status as a single man. But what did it matter? It wasn't as if he was actually looking for someone to fuck for life.

_At least, not yet._

The two men walked in silence from then on, Grimmjow plenty entertained by his own thoughts while Renji continued to fuss over the engagement ring. He really needed something Rukia would love, and choosing something he was 100% sure of was indeed hard.

All of a sudden, the two heard the distinct sound of a bubbly voice responding rather enthusiastically to a somewhat monotone voice, neither able to resist looking over to where the familiar voices were coming from. Their eyes widened when they saw a chattering Orihime, Uryuu doing his best to keep up, Nel frowning as she constantly glanced from her phone to the pair in front of her, and last but not least, an obviously exasperated Rukia, her arms crossed over a pair of barely-existing breasts.

 _Shit,_ this could get dangerous, and they were only about twenty-some minutes late. Renji's day just couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, Ren?"

Renji didn't want to take his eyes off his girlfriend, honestly thinking that the moment she came out of sight, she would attack. Even then, he didn't want to ignore the blunet, so he responded to the other with as little motion as he could manage.

"What?"

"Do you think she's mad at the both of us?"

The redhead sighed before glancing back at the still oblivious raven head, thinking how utterly impossible it would be for the both of them to come out unscathed from their terrible demise. He wanted to point the fact out accordingly, but was interrupted rather drastically when Rukia screamed her lungs out at the two, having been notified of their presence the moment Uryuu.

"Renji! Grimm! Where the hell have you two idiots been? Do you have  _any_ idea how worried we were?"

The two cringed, dreading the beating they were surely about to receive. More so because they had not only pissed Rukia off, but also because she had been worried, and that was so much worse than just an extremely annoyed midget.

"Renji, I think we're going to die."

The redhead only nodded silently, weighing his choices. He wondered if it would be smart to simply flee, but decided against it since he was sure Rukia would catch them sooner or later. Hence, he decided to man up and stand his ground, hardening his glare so that he wouldn't look as frightened as he truly was inside. Rukia hit hard for a midget.

Grimmjow glanced to look at the rest of their friends, wanting to punch the smile off Uryuu's satisfied face. It seemed he was rather amused by their current situation. Then he glanced at Orihime and Nel, who wore sympathetic expressions to obscure their barely contained laughter.

Grimmjow turned back to his redheaded friend when Renji jabbed at his ribs, and glared at the man for how he had chosen to gain his attention. That was when he noticed how pale the other was, and turning once again to the problem at hand, he immediately understood why.

As the blunet's eyes widened, Rukia launched herself into the air to deliver a flying kick. The two victims were just about ready to dodge when something black caught everyone's attention. Grimmjow cursed under his breath as he noticed the hooded figure walking right into the middle of their little brawl. Although he felt bad about the fact that the was about to get the kick of his life, he couldn't help but feel a little relieved that he himself would be able to avoid the beating to come.

What no one expected, however, was what happened next.

The coat-wearing intruder suddenly bent backwards to completely avoid the kick, making such a move with breath-taking ease and lightning-fast speed. He barely dodged the heel of Rukia's boot-clad foot before returning to his full height, right before the raven head landed with just as much speed as before. The stranger's hood, which had previously been obscuring his identity, slid off in the midst of chaos, drawing all eyes towards him.

Long strands of orange hair flowed freely onto a lean back, reaching down to brush the top jean-clad thighs. Large brown eyes held undeniable bursts of fierce determination, but at the same time carried such untainted innocence as they stared straight into equally wide, violet eyes of a certain raven-haired midget.

A sharp intake of breath came from full, pale lips that should have had a more tan-like coloration as Rukia finally recognized the figure before them. She embraced him in a bear hug, startling the orange-head to a completely new level with the overwhelming gesture.

"Ichigo…"

The petite raven head began to mutter incoherently, her words muffled and barely audible thanks to the black coat she currently had her face buried in.

As those words were spoken, the orange head, now known as Ichigo, glanced down to look at the woman that he had thought was insane just mere seconds ago - for hugging some stranger like himself. But now that his brain had finally caught up, he was able to recognize the familiar faces around him that he hadn't truly identified up until now. His expression quickly morphed from one of surprise to one of pure delight as he took to returning Rukia's hug with equal force - if not more.

"Rukia? Oh, my God, it's all you guys!"

This seemed to ascertain the uncertain and made Orihime join Rukia in her  _oh, my God, I can't believe it's you_ hug, both of them desperately grabbing onto Ichigo's coat as if he would suddenly disappear if they didn't do so.

Upon seeing this, Ichigo gave a small yet sincere smile to try to ease their beating hearts, knowing that it was the least he could do after everything that had happened.

"C'mon you two; let Kurosaki breathe."

Uryuu decided then would be a good moment to intervene, seeing as the orange head was most likely feeling just how difficult it was to get air into his lungs.

Ichigo offered a small gesture of appreciation to the other, knowing that he must have noticed the problem and decided to help out instead of leaving him asphyxiate.

Uryuu only scoffed in response before walking up to give Ichigo a pat on the back that read:  _It's nice to see you._ He didn't exactly want to be as openly enthusiastic about the reunion as the two girls were, but his expression clearly showed just how pleased he was to see Ichigo again.

"Hey, Ichigo, what-"

"AH!"

Upon the sudden yell, everyone turned to stare at the stupefied Renji. Until now, the redhead had been completely confused as to who the strange newcomer was since he had only been facing the orange head's back, but now that Rukia had actually called his name clearly enough to be heard, it had finally dawned on him who exactly this man was.

"It's Ichigo! Oh, man, I can't believe it!"

The redhead attacked the orange head, who, for the record, was not in the least bit flustered at the fact that he was suddenly being embraced in a  _manly_ hug or the fact that several people were now looking at them as if they were some kind of street performance - particularly a woman with wavy, sea-colored hair and a blunet whose face really couldn't make out because Renji was blocking his view.

"It's nice to see you too, Ren, but what are you guys doing in Tokyo?"

"That's not important right now! How've you been? What are you doing lately? Did everything go well in-"

"Sheesh, Renji, shut up for a goddamn second!"

The redhead turned to look at his forgotten friend, his eyes twinkling with happiness worthy of a kid on Christmas night as he desperately tried not to jump in place and look too childish in public - not that he cared anyway.

"But Grimm, Ichigo here is a childhood friend of mine, and all of us went to high school together, and we haven't seen him in, like, twelve years! Here, let me introduce you!"

Renji grabbed the blunet's arm to tug him into Ichigo's view, failing to realize that the stupid grin on his face was beginning to creep Grimmjow out.

"Ichigo, this is Grimmjow; he's a good friend of ours. Grimmjow, this is Ichigo; he's - well… I already told you what he is, so yeah."

When Grimmjow _finally_  set sight on the man that had created such a fuss among his group of friends, making Renji act like more of a dimwit than usual, he couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat.

'Oh, my God, is this real?'

At long last, his sea-blue gaze settled on the majestic form before him. Brilliantly colored hair cascaded down to gently brush one heck of a firm ass. Breathtakingly wide chocolate brown eyes clearly displayed just how fierce the owner of said orbs was, but even then, they showed a spark of innocence that, in Grimmjow's opinion, should never ever be tainted. Full lips looked so kissable that he had to bring a hand up to his chin to make sure he wasn't drooling, and that oh-so-delectably tanned skin just brought goose bumps to his arms. The face that portrayed such internal and external beauty made him think that the orange head before him could be nothing less than God's perfection in the flesh.

"U-uh, hey, um… my full name is… Kurosaki Ichigo?"

And then that melodious voice made him want to shudder all over - before he realized he had just been spoken to. Grimmjow stepped forward to shake Ichigo's outstretched hand, and as he did so, his previously thoughtful - and most likely lustful - expression morphed into that of his usual cocky yet confident grin. A wide smirk graced his lips, trying to show his interest in the other as clearly as possible without looking like a complete freak.

"Name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Nice to meet you."

The cocky, sexy smirk Grimmjow had given as he shook Ichigo's hand slightly unnerved him. He didn't really mind the…  _enthusiasm_  the man portrayed, but that didn't mean he felt any less uncomfortable.

It was as if he was being undressed by the piercing sea-blue eyes alone.

Not that he minded, really. The guy was hot… and sexy… and way, way sinful… not to mention those clearly defined abs that showed through the white t-shirt he was wearing… or those mouthwateringly blue eyes…

If he added any more to that list, he was positive it would just go on forever and he would look like a complete idiot staring into teal orbs for much too long, which just so happened to be what he had done. Fuck.

"L-likewise."

When Ichigo answered, he tried his best to hide the slightly flustered state he was in, not exactly loving the idea of openly displaying his inner feelings - the way he used to do in the past.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was about ready to blurt out a blunt yet extremely cocky comment on how short Ichigo's response had been, but was cut short when he felt a giant pair of what he recognized as lethal weapons pressing into his side.

"Grimmy, you shouldn't hog the new guy; I want to meet him too!"

Upon Nel's exclamation, the blunet could do nothing but groan in disappointment. He wanted to do exactly what Nel  _didn't_  want him to do - hog the new guy. Maybe even snatching the orange head from the group of friends - that wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Hello, Ichigo, My name is Nelliel Odelschwanck, but you can just call me Nel. I'm also Grimmjow's half-sister. It's nice to meet you!"

Ichigo gave a small but kind smile in return, liking the easy-going woman even if she  _was_  a little bit overwhelming at times. It actually sort of reminded him of Orihime.

"It's nice to meet you as well."

"What's with the difference in response? Don't I get the same treatment?"

Grimmjow was about ready to pout and stomp his foot on the ground, deciding against it only because he knew how childish and stupid that would look. It wasn't fair that Nel had received a better response than he had. This was some  _serious_  shit that he would  _not_  allow because his interest in the orange-haired being was just about ready to skyrocket into space.

On the other hand, Ichigo was internally sputtering in a terrible fluster.  _Damn_ , this guy just had to make him feel like a high school girl with her very first crush. But of course, his outward appearance was a whole different story.

He raised a perfectly orange eyebrow, his expression completely neutral, years and years of acting practice portraying the man as completely composed. No one even suspected that it was all fake.

"I didn't take you for someone that enjoyed unnecessary chatter."

Man, the orange head  _had_  to be illegal. How could he wear such an indifferent expression when Grimmjow himself was about ready to attack the other and never let him leave his bed? Was the perfectly brown-eyed being completely unaffected by his sexy, sexy smile?

Grimmjow was about to make a retort, liking the idea of ignoring his friends - who looked just about ready to interrupt since apparently, he was now  _really_  hogging the orange head.

Well, ask him if he cared.

"This is all nice and everything with the introductions, but you haven't answered my question, Ichigo."

The sound of Renji's annoying voice resounded behind them and the two men turned to look at the redhead - both with completely different expressions on their faces. Grimmjow wore one of absolute annoyance, while Ichigo wore one that could be described as confusion, or even apprehension.

"Which question? You asked more than one."

"All of them, idiot! I think Renji, Orihime, Uryuu and I all deserve answers."

Ichigo flinched at Rukia's yell-slash-statement, the act barely visible because it had been extremely well concealed. In fact, the gesture went unnoticed by all except an overly observant Uryuu and an obviously infatuated Grimmjow.

"Well… okay. I can give answers, just-"

**Beep Beep, Beep Beep.**

The sudden noise startled everyone, forcing them to look around for its source. They were all quite caught up in trying to find out whose phone was ringing, but it took them by surprise when Ichigo shifted in his place to reach into all of his many pockets. Finally finding the object of discussion and fishing it out, Ichigo revealed a black touchscreen cell-phone. It looked relatively new.

Ichigo was already checking the caller ID by the time everyone else noticed the act. Several eyebrows raised in confusion when he winced upon recognizing the name.

He swiped the screen with his index and raised the phone to a position relatively near his ear, but not exactly on it. His expression quickly morphed into a scowl - an expression extremely familiar to the majority - as he barked out to the one on the other side of the phone call.

"What."

"OI, DICKHEAD! WHERE THE  _HELL_  ARE YOU? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE TWO HOURS AGO!"

The outburst shocked everyone except Ichigo - who only looked mildly irritated as he raised the phone closer to his ear when responding.

"I said I wouldn't be coming back until later. I never said when."

The action seemed almost automatic as the orange head pulled the phone away from his ear, wanting to avoid serious ear damage.

"YOU CAN'T JUST GO OUT LIKE THAT WHENEVER YOU GODDAMN PLEASE! THIS IS WORK, NOT SOME CHEAP HOBBY! GET YOUR PESKY LITTLE ASS OV-!"

The scream suddenly halted, muffled noises emitting from the phone as a satisfied smile stretched across Ichigo's face. It was obvious that he had been expecting the sudden change in conversation.

"Why, hello there, Kurosaki-san~!"

Upon hearing the cheery voice on the other side of the line, Ichigo brought the phone closer to his ear. It seemed he knew that another outburst and fit of yelling would be most unlikely.

"Yo, Urahara. What's this about me being late?"

This time the response wasn't loud enough for the group to hear, so they took to standing off to the side, clearly interested in the orange head and the sudden call. They couldn't make anything out, but if the scowl on Ichigo's face was anything to go by, it wasn't anything.

Ichigo gave a huge, aggravated sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose, obviously exasperated by the conversation. He switched the phone from his right ear to his left while raising a hand to grab his long strands of hair, bringing them forward so that they would fall on the right side of his chest.

"Slow down and explain. What the hell happened?"

The suddenly serious tone that Ichigo used surprised the group, who'd been staring at him as emotions varying from anger to reluctance flickered across the orange head's face. Ichigo looked just about ready to throw the phone at the ground, definitely displeased by whatever was being said on the phone.

"Wait,  _what_?"

This time, chocolate-colored eyes widened to the size of saucers, looking about shocked as possible as he retracted the phone from his ear to look at the screen, only to look even more horrified - if that was even possible.

"THAT'S, LIKE, IN TEN MINUTES!"

Ichigo seemed about ready to panic, but Grimmjow was more than a little amused. It was cute that the orange head was constantly changing expressions, fussing over something they really couldn't hear.

"Sorry, Ichi-chan~!"

The sentence was clearly audible, but it was the last thing that was said before the line went dead. Ichigo dropped his hand from his ear to glare at the innocent phone, stuffing it back into his pocket before he threw his waist-length orange locks back into place.

"Che, stupid Geta-Bōshi."

He was annoyed; that much was obvious, but as Ichigo turned to look at the group of five, his expression quickly turned from a scowl to an apologetic frown. He brought a hand up to sheepishly rub against the back of his head.

"Sorry, guys, but I really gotta go or else I'll be really late. But I promise we'll talk about this later."

This seemed to dishearten the group, all wanting the orange head to stay even if it there were different reasons behind each. None were able to voice their displeasure, however, because Ichigo quickly turned on his heel to run off into a new direction. He really would have done so if it hadn't been for a certain raven-haired midget, who grabbed his coat at the last moment.

"Hey, wait up a second! You can't just leave like that! Where will we find you again?"

The newly presented variable reminded him of how absolutely right she was, but unfortunately, he didn't have time to make new plans. Hence, Ichigo did the first thing that came to mind: he reached into his various pockets and fishing out the small white envelope he'd been given this morning.

"Aha!"

The sudden exclamation startled the group, but Ichigo simply thrust the envelope into Rukia's hands.

"Here. If you guys have time to come, meet me there. I, uh… work there, so when the show's over, go backstage and we'll talk. Bye!"

And with that last statement, the orange head ran off without a second glance for the group he'd left behind. The stupefied friends glanced from Rukia's envelope-holding hands to where Ichigo had been standing just a moment ago.

"Did Kurosaki just…  _leave_?"

"… Yeah… he did."

"I am  _so_  gonna murder that strawberry."

"Oh, oh, me too, Rukia-chan."

"Hime, why would you do that?"

"Because it sounds like fun, Uryuu, and maybe that way Kurosaki won't leave like that again."

"I'm obligated to feel sorry for him… even though I just met the guy. What do you think, Grimm?"

Everyone turned to look at the blunet who'd been silent since the moment Renji interrupted his little chat, the four finally noticing the smug smirk on his face that just  _screamed_  danger.

"Well... I think the berry has a nice ass."

"Grimm!"

"What?"

**To be continued…**

_Preview:_

_"Ichigo we're speaking the truth, we're not with those guys we-"_

_"Oh, yeah, and how the hell will you prove that, huh? You can't, and that's all I'm not letting you take me away; the others couldn't, so what makes you think you'll succeed? Bitch!"_

**Please leave a comment if you like, it helps my poor soul rest in peace.**


	2. In a Tidal Wave of Mystery

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. All rights go to Tite Kubo-sama, I only mess around with his characters.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

#2#

"Hey, Kisuke, is Ichi gonna be here soon or are we still gonna have to wait for him?"

The one being spoken to shrugged, not really looking like he cared whether the orange head came anytime soon or not, even if mere minutes ago he was trying to convey over the phone how important it was for Ichigo to get back as soon as possible.

"Who knows, Shinji? What I do know, however, is that Ichigo will arrive as fast as possible… he's Ichigo after all."

The other blonde stood quietly next to the door frame, lacking his usual wide grin and now sporting an obvious frown that just showed how much he was considering Kisuke's words even if he himself knew exactly what the hat wearing man was talking about. He sighed, glancing back to look at the older man, who happened to be sprawled all over the couch as if everything was just fine and that it was completely normal for the orange head to be out in the streets alone in the first place.

"How did he sound like on the phone?"

"You mean before or after Hiyori started yelling at him?"

"Over all... You know what I mean, anyway!"

The silence following Shinji's outburst was near deafening, but also ensured that the manipulative bastard that was Kisuke was actually  _thinking_. He was analyzing and maybe even over-thinking, which, on Shinji's book, was never something good.

"He actually sounded fine… surprisingly fine…"

The other stood stunned after hearing those words leave Kisuke's lips. He almost wanted to do a double take just to make sure Kisuke wasn't screwing with him, only to stop when he noticed the solemn expression on the man.

"You mean… he didn't… you know, sound… distressed, cold or indifferent like he usually does?"

"No… nothing of it just plain… Ichigo-ness."

"You have got to be kidding me… and here I was, worrying over the kid, thinking that he would be going berserk over the news we received last night."

Kisuke only made a small sound of recognition as he straightened himself to a better sitting position, his bucket hat doing very little to hide the turmoil of emotions that flickered across steel gray eyes. He gazed over to the open window as if he fully expected someone to just jump inside, but soon turned around to look back at his longtime friend.

"We all were… I would have thought that news on Aizen and his family would've brought forth something way worse than just storming out the room and locking himself in his room like he did yesterday."

The standing blonde just sighed, clearly thinking the same thing as he pushed himself off the door and strode into the room to stand right beside the couch. He looked toward the window that Kisuke had previously been gazing at, and then spoke up.

"It's been twelve years, huh?"

"Yeah… it has…"'

#2#

 _The screech of rubber_   _tires resounded through the storm that was going down in full force, the shock of thunder doing very little to stop the car door from being flung open. A pair of boot-clad feet began running after a silent yet nimble figure that was scurrying away in the dark night as if his life depended on it._

_The person that had hurriedly stepped out of the car was quickly followed by another two. They took off after the hooded one –the fugitive- that looked like he would collapse any second now. The three that had previously been very comfortable in the confinements of their car were now soaking wet. They'd caught up to the slightly limping figure, the first of the three grabbing rather harshly onto a shoulder and regretting it a second later when a slow yet still powerful kick was aimed his way._

" _Woah, easy now, we're not going to hurt you kid."_

" _BULLSHIT! You people have been stalking_   _me since this morning! How can you just come up and say you won't hurt me when I'm already like this?"_

_The words made the trio cringe, conforming their suspicions of how late they were. The boy was undoubtedly injured._

" _Ichigo we're speaking the truth, we're not with those guys we-"_

" _Oh, yeah, and how the hell will you prove that, huh? You can't, and that's all there is to it! I'm not letting you take me away; the others couldn't, so what makes you think you'll succeed? Bitch!"_

_The one who'd previously been speaking almost automatically growled, completely forgetting that they were supposed to save the kid instead of hurting him even more than he already was._

" _What did you call me, brat_?"

" _You heard me!"_

" _That's enough, Yoruichi. We really haven't done much to gain Kurosaki-san's trust anyway."_

_The third person, who'd been completely silent so far, spoke up at last. He looked up to gaze into Ichigo's troubled, yet fierce chocolate-colored eyes, his gray ones piercing into the orange head's very soul. He could only hope that the sincerity of his next few words would be delivered to the panting teen._

" _Listen carefully, Kurosaki-san. We are NOT your enemies. The ones that have been chasing you before are completely different from us. WE are THEIR enemies, so in a way you and I are on the same side. We are also Isshin-san's friends, so that makes us all the more trustworthy. Please just listen to what I'm about to say and do not forget my previous words. Those people that have been chasing you have also gone after your father and the twins. Although you did not escape unscathed, you're the only one they failed to capture so far. That is why you must come with us - so that we can at least try and figure something out, and so that those around you will be in less danger than they would be in if you were to stick around."_

_The teen found himself blocking out the words that came after the news of his family's abduction. He couldn't hear much else; he only saw the strange man's lips moving, implying that he was still speaking. No clear words graced Ichigo's ears, however, as he glanced from the woman he identified as Yoruichi, to the first man that had touched his shoulder, and then back to the shabby-looking blonde. It was damn confusing and the undeniable pain in his abdomen was doing nothing to help his situation._

_The only reason he was able to snap out of his stupor was because the first of the three had placed his hand once more on his shoulder, this time gently. He even managed to look as if they had all the time in the world to be patient with the orange head, even if they knew they didn't. The other party would come after Ichigo sooner or later, and they needed to get off the streets. NOW._

" _Ichigo, I need you to breathe here. You're not trying to win a hold-your-breath contest or something, so just concentrate on my voice and do as I say. Breathe, steady, inhale, exhale - that's all I'm asking right now. C'mon it's not hard - inhale, exhale."_

_Ichigo looked curiously at the blonde - this one looking a lot less suspicious than the other. He noticed the brown eyes that were much like his own, but holding a tinge of worry and anxiousness in their depths. As he stared into those eyes, he tried to concentrate on their owner's words. But shouldn't breathing pretty much be reflex, not something to think about? The more he focused on the blonde's pleas, however, he noticed that he really had stopped breathing. He was provoked to do something that he should have known to do from birth, something that would undoubtedly endanger his life if he ever stopped doing. He had to stay calm, regain his bearings, concentrate - more for his family's sake than his own._

_His family was targeted, captured. Whoever these maniacs were, they weren't only after him._

" _I have to save them."_

_The words were barely above a whisper, but were heard plenty well against the deafening sound of piddle-paddling rain and booming thunder that had ceased to a quiet, rhythmic pace._

" _Look, kid. You can't do anything right now. Not you, not me, not anybody. If you really want to be of aid to anyone, then come with us and make all this easier. Your dad specifically told us to watch over you and the girls if something were to ever happen to him. Seeing as we only got word of what was happening an hour ago and we were only able to find you, then that means it's our job to protect you. At least, for now. So come on, Ichigo, just… come with Kisuke, Yoruichi and me and everything will be alright…"_

_Ichigo grimly nodded, barely noticing that he was being ushered into the van the three were previously riding in and most certainly not noticing the pressure applied to his abdomen the moment he had been laid on the back seat. He was hardly staying conscious to tell the truth, so he couldn't even hear the frantic calls that were being thrown back and forth by people he didn't even know - people that, mere minutes ago, he would have never listened to, but right now he was so damn frickin' tired he couldn't seem to care. And apparently, his body was wholeheartedly agreeing as well because the moment he lost consciousness completely was the moment the three, previously known as strangers, realized that Ichigo had lost way too much blood - too much to have even been standing, and certainly too much to have been running around on the streets just a few minutes ago._

_He most certainly had pushed himself to his very limits… more so with a sword stab as deep as that one. A stab that had barely missed his vital organs. He probably shouldn't even be alive._

#2#

"You think he'll want to go rushing into Aizen's hide-out?"

Kisuke sighed, oblivious to the fact that a certain someone was standing just outside of the window. He shifted to get a better look at the silent clock, pendulum practically screaming that their topic of conversation would arrive any second now. He had to speak quickly and tersely if he wanted to deliver his thoughts to Shinji in time.

"I'd like to think he won't… at least not anymore. He really has changed from that frightened boy we found in the rain, huh, Shinji?"

"Yeah, he has… He's practically surpassed every one of us by now, and that in a way scares me. I mean, he has your manipulation skills: telling the truth, but at the same time, lying to your face - abilities he learned and seems to have mastered even better than you have. He has Yoruichi's stealth and acting abilities, too. It's sometimes scary how real he makes his façade look. And then he has my weary personality - always on edge, doubled with his talent for fighting and learning everything we've taught him from swords to guns… He's one hell of a foe, isn't he? Wouldn't want to get on his bad side."

The geta-wearing man gave out a low chuckle, fully knowing where the other was going and wholeheartedly agreeing. He should know it; after all, he had been the orange head's first teacher and after  _his_ lessons, Ichigo had already been a force to be reckoned with. Then lock up a certain purple-haired goddess with the prodigy boy in the cellar for a month… Let's just say that the resulting product unsettled everyone. It had made Yoruichi proud though. She would never let them live down the way they reacted when the berry used his acting skills to pull a prank on them. It had been - plainly putting it - hilarious, and she'd used it as blackmail material all the time back then.

"Oh, I know what you mean. We all do. Ichigo really has changed, and I doubt he'll just storm into Aizen's fortress now."

"You better goddamn believe I won't. At least not yet."

The two blonde men's eyes widened in surprise when a familiar voice interrupted their quiet conversation and not being able to believe they hadn't noticed the orange head's presence. He was even better than Yoruichi now that was for sure.

"H-hey, Ichigo, how ya doin'?"

The orange-haired man stopped for a moment and put on a rather thoughtful expression, a long tanned finger reaching up to twirl his hair. Ichigo stared up at the ceiling, looking positively  _innocent_  as he stood reclined by the window frame. He even managed to appear as if he was completely unaware of the shock he'd given the other two.

"Hm… well, I was perfectly fine until a certain midget assistant yelled at me over the phone, and I had to rush over here after our perverted boss gave a little explanation... but overall, I guess you could say I'm quite ecstatic to be here on such short notice."

Ichigo put on his warmest smile - a smile that held an unnerving intent to kill, undoubtedly directed toward both of them. It made Shinji wonder exactly what he had done to deserve this sort of treatment when it had actually been Kisuke's fault... but he supposed he did have a small part in all this.

'Yeah… the pictures.'

"Well, Ichi, I know you would just  _love_  to redo the take, so why don't you just run along and get ready? Lisa is already waiting for you in your dressing room to doll you up so that you'll look similar to how you did in the previous ones, and… maybe it would be better if I just shut up."

"Yeah, I think you should,  _Shin_."

The shorter blonde - Shinji - cringed, not at all enjoying the pet name Ichigo sometimes used on him whenever he was just plain pissed, or wanted to make Shinji feel as uncomfortable as possible. Shinji could pretty much make out that today, it was a little bit of both. It was even worse when Ichigo decided to use that  _sweet_ voice of his to seem all the more innocent - as if the bastard didn't intend to make any of his words sound offending.

"Now, now. No need to fight over something like this, ne, Ichigo?"

"You're as much to blame as  _he_  is, Geta-bōshi. Shinji lost the files, but you didn't do your job as bossand made sure everything was alright."

The two stiffened at the harsh words - words that had been said in such a different tone than what it had been before that one would think the previously cheery man and the one before them were two different people. But they knew - oh, they knew pretty well which of the two was the phony, and which of them was the real one.

"You know it's not my job to take shots; that's Love's job, not mine. I'm an actor. The reason I covered for him was because he had a mission - nothing else. You can't go on blaming me 'cause it wasn't supposed to be my responsibility in the first place. And besides, what's got your panties in a twist today? It's not like you to be mad over such things, Ichigo."

The orange head glared at the other with the same scowl before a sigh escaped pale lips. His expression changed to that of extreme weariness and grief, yet did not fail to hint an apology of some sort.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just… I met my high school friends on the street, and well… you guys kinda interrupted."

"Oh…"

Realization dawned on the two. They knew full well how much Ichigo cared for his friends and how much he had missed them, even if he  _had_  willingly gone with them to Spain to follow the crazy man known as Aizen Sosuke. The boy still looked pained whenever he was reminded of his life before the whole family-kidnapping thing happened, so something like this was bound to give him even more to think about.

"I'm going to get ready… Sorry again for yelling; it wasn't your fault. The shot's lost anyway, even if it was caused by carelessness."

"S'okay, kid. Now go to your room; don't want Lisa to start pulling a fit because you're taking too damn long. God knows how much she hates it when you take so much time to get to her."

Ichigo nodded, barely sparing the two a glance as he strode out the door, countless thoughts running rampant in his head. He thought back to his friends and the yells of shock he had heard from far away that distinctively came from his friends and their company. No doubt they had opened up the envelope and had found out what was inside.

Would they come? Would they listen to him before saturating him with questions? And would the sexy-ass blunet come?

'Wait, what…?'

The orange head stopped, trying to process his thoughts and make sense of them all.

Did he just say -  _think_ \- that the blunet was sexy? And he was anticipating his presence?

Surely not. Why would he? It wasn't like he was interested in the man; he was just hot… and irresistible… and cocky… and blunt… tall, muscled, handsome, even beautiful, polite, but lacking the ability to correctly express his manners, an amazing smile that brought chills down his spine, and… he was still thinking of the man.

"Ah, shit…"

Ichigo lost no more time trying and push the thought aside… at least until tomorrow when he would be able to see everyone again - and hopefully, the blunet as well. He continued walking down the halls to his private  _dressing room,_  a.k.a. his own room. He turned the knob gently to reveal the brunette that had been awaiting his arrival for quite some time now.

So instead of thinking about the new blue-haired man he'd met, he decided to concentrate on the day's shot. He needed to get into character.

He needed to be Mugetsu.

#2#

"Okay, let's get this straight one last time."

"Renji."

"We have six fuckin' tickets for this super famous artist, Shiba Mugetsu."

"Renji."

"And Ichigo just so happened to be the one to just give them out as if they were mere scraps of normal paper."

"Renji."

"And now we each have a ticket to this crazy-ass concert, which - may I add - had completely sold out the moment they were released."

"Renji!"

"And the most shocking part is that we also have backstage passes, and Ichigo said he worked there, so-"

"RENJI! LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M CALLING YOU!"

The redhead jumped in place, taken aback by his girlfriend's outburst and not really understanding what the problem was. His explanation had been pretty clear so far, so what was there to get mad at?

"What?"

"This is the sixth time you've explained the story, and you're the only one that still hasn't caught up with the situation!"

Realization dawned on the redhead as he glanced around at the rest of his friends, each one immersed in his or her own dazed state, no doubt recounting the circumstances on their own as well.

"Okay… I think I get it now… but why would Ichigo have six tickets for tomorrow's concert?"

"Well, Abarai-san, that's what we're trying to find out."

The redhead turned to Uryuu, giving him the nastiest glare he could muster. Uryuu, on the other hand, paid no mind to Renji, instead searching for something on his phone.

"Well, I don't see  _you_  coming up with any ideas. You aren't even helping!"

"We shouldn't fight over something like this. We should just ask Kurosaki-kun tomorrow, ne, Nel-chan?"

Said person turned to look at the bubbly girl, wholeheartedly agreeing as she nodded. After all, what was the rush?

"Orihime's right. We'll just ask Ichigo tomorrow."

"Oi, Nel, when did  _you_ get all buddy-buddy with the guy?"

"What's wrong with that, Grimmy? It's not like he was bothered by it."

They all turned to look at a scowling Grimmjow, each secretly amused by the man's behavior. There was no doubt about what their friend wanted from their orange-headed subject of conversation

"Anyway, I  _am_  helping out here, so I recommend you stay quiet while I keep on searching, Abarai-san."

This seemed to gain everyone's attention, all turning to look at the concentrated man before his eyebrows shot all the way up to his hairline. This sparked a curiosity in each one of them, and Rukia missed not a single beat before asking about what he'd just read.

"What did you find, Uryuu?"

Said man was quiet for a moment, his lips pressed into a line, turning the phone around so that everyone was able to see the screen. Grimmjow, being the closest one to the raven, read it out loud for those that could not see as well from their own locations.

"Shiba Ichigo: successful songwriter for famous artist Shiba Mugetsu, also known as his fraternal twin and only sibling. His songs have captivated millions of fans with both gentle and rougher melodies. Each and every one of his songs are sung by his brother, and it is said that he never composes for anyone else. He is openly criticized for refusing to appear in public and instead opting to stay within the shadow of his elder-brother-by-mere-seconds, Mugetsu. Said star always defends him by saying that from the two, Ichigo has always been the one with a poorer health, thus it didn't come as a surprise when he told him he didn't want to come out. Thanks to his illness, he was practically raised inside their room, after all. There is only a single shot of the two siblings together - back when Shiba Ichigo was in good health. The photo was taken by paparazzi and earned a great sum of money because of it; however, Ichigo has not been seen since then. The image has brought many things to light, as Ichigo's appearance is finally seen. The two brothers really are complete copies of each other - with the exception of Ichigo's most likely dyed orange hair…"

…

"Is this for real?"

Everyone turned to look at Uryuu when Renji shattered the silence, almost as if they expected an explanation of some sort from the raven. They were dealing with some big news here, and they wanted to make sure they weren't just hearing things.

"Yes, it is. The image is below; just scroll down a little and you'll see."

Grimmjow did as he was told, his eyes widening when they settled on the near identical figures standing side-by-side in the photo. He instantly recognized the orange haired man; the guy was pretty hard to miss after all.

"Wow… no wonder Ichigo was wearing a hood. He's frickin famous!"

"Renji, shut up."

"But Rukes, he-"

The redhead abruptly shut up, however, when he saw the raven head's violet eyes - eyes that conveyed much confliction that also delivered a silent plea, just asking for some quiet. This was one piece of news they had certainly  _not_  been expecting, and none of them knew exactly how to react to it.

**To be continued…**

_"Hey, everything will be alright you hear? I'll be here for you if you need it and I know that all of us will just… remember to be careful about what you say Ichi. We don't want problems and we most certainly don't want to involve any civilian."_


	3. Echoes of the Wild Melody

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. This is all solely for entertainment purposes, mainly mine.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashback_

#3#

"All right, next pose…! A little bit more to the right, Getsu! There, that's fine. Now show us that stupid smile the men and ladies die for!"

"Hey! I take offense at that."

The photographer just waved off the reproach as he looked rather uncaring while placing his sun glasses on top of his head. He knew that if he wasn't quick enough the black haired man would get frustrated and most likely move. That would ruin the shot and he definitely did not want to redo it, a _gain._

As the green jumpsuit-wearing man concentrated on the lens, he let his slaves -  _assistants_  - adjust the lights while he moved the zoom to an appropriate level. After all, he wanted to get a good shot of the model, or the redo would have been brought to naught. Even if being a photographer wasn't on the list of his wannabe professions, he still liked it and he wanted to do it perfectly.

_Snap! Snap! Snap!_

He took a few shots, convinced that he had done them accurately, then moved his position to take another set, hoping that his model didn't move. As it seemed, luck was on his side and he was able to take a few others. He could proudly say were worth the while. The photographer smiled broadly as he scanned his takes, and soon enough, turned back to look at his now scowling model before giving a thumbs up in an all-good sign.

"Alright! That's all good. I took plenty to make sure there are no errors this time."

The model just sighed in relief as he relaxed once more and strode off the site, pushing his long black locks over his shoulder since he wasn't particularly fond of having hair in his face. The man turned curiously to look to his side when he heard the clear sound of giggling. He groaned internally, but on the outside he gave a kind, flirtatious smile that made the assistants swoon and turn to goo that very moment. The weirdest part of it, however, was that _women_  were not the only staff members giggling their heads off.

"Thank you for your hard work, Mugetsu-sama!"

Of course, that was a routine he had become used to by now - always having to give it his all in what he did and bearing with his overenthusiastic fans and people that thought he was just plain hot. Those were the everyday occurrences of an artist after all.

"Thanks you guys. I'll see you next time."

Only after one last goodbye did the black-haired man leave the studio, the door closing right behind him. The photographer was already outside, waiting along with another man that somehow looked exactly like the opposite of the brunette - who was currently looking through the shots he'd taken that day..

This other man had gray hair and a lone piercing on his eyebrow, his scowl and bored expression looking as if it were permanently etched on to his face as he stood against the wall, waiting for his partner to finish up..

"Oh, so you're done already?"

"Yeah sorry about that, Kensei, it's just that Love couldn't decide on what position he wanted to take the shots in."

"Hey, it wasn't my fault! The pictures have to come out perfect, and I sure as hell am not doing it again."

The black-haired man, known as Mugetsu, just shook his head as he glanced toward the brunette with an amused smile. This being an expression that almost made them cringe since it wasn't one they were quite used too

"Well I sure hope the files aren't lost again or I'll have to murder Shin and Kisuke rather painfully."

This did nothing to appease the two older men as they stared at the raven head, refusing to believe that the two mentioned before would even dare to lose the files again in fear of getting on the young artist's bad side. It was not something anyone was fond of.

"So, can we go now? I really want to get some shut-eye before having to get back to work."

"Oh, sure, just let me get my stuff and we can go. Kensei, take care of Gestu."

The taller man nodded, giving the brunette a glance that clearly showed he understood the underlying message of Love's words. The whole team was still worried enough to keep an extra eye on him.

"You know, Kensei, I don't need a bodyguard. I can take care of myself."

"We know you can. Hell, I bet if something took you down, it's plenty clear it'll beat me as well, but you know how we have to be prepared for anything. Besides, the fans can be a real hassle and you know that."

At the mention of fans the raven head couldn't help but wince. He sure as hell knew how they were at times, he should know, they're  _his_ fan girls… and men, which happened to be the worst part. Men put up a longer fight - but he sure as hell did  _not_ need a babysitter.

"I know what you all mean by assigning me a  _bodyguard._ But I feel all restrained with you guys hovering over my shoulder. Like Ichigo when he would get sick and had to be cooped up in his room."

Upon the mention of the oh-so-familiar name of the orange head, the silver-haired man glanced warily at the still-smiling face of the other, trying to read Mugetsu's expression.

"Is  _Ichigo_ going to be busy tonight?"

The raven head in response gave a sadistic smirk, not helping in easing the other's nerves, but giving more of an answer than words could ever be.

"Maybe."

Hearing the reply, Kensei only spared the other one last glance before going back to glaring at the wall. It would be easier to just stay quiet as they waited for Love to come out.

Once the brunette made his exit, he was rather confused by the tense silence and the innocent smile on Mugetsu's face. It made a rather cold chill run down his spine, and he decided to stay quiet (as Kensei was) and instead just make his way towards their car, quickly followed by the rest.

When they arrived at their destination, the two older men shared a weary glance, their eyes intently following the raven head. Mugetsu was walking in silence towards the entrance of the three-story house –that was more of a mansion- as if he was locked within his own little world. It wasn't rare, but it was worrisome all the same.

Kensei and Love decided not to say a thing as they followed behind, entering the house after Mugetsu. The door closed behind them with a soft click that enabled many locks and defenses one may have thought to be a little too much. As everything finally closed correctly and the small red light turned green, the two men finally felt it was safe to call out to the other, knowing that now nothing they said would be overheard by anyone. They were safe in their small haven.

"Ichigo."

The raven head slowly turned to look at the two, his innocent smile from before completely gone and seemingly nonexistent in the first place since he now wore rather cold eyes and a scowl in its place.

"Yeah?"

"Dang, it's scary how you do that."

"What? Change personality? You know that Mugetsu is just an act."

"It just looks too real with all honesty."

The raven head tilted his head curiously, such an expression having been rehearsed as well but this time quite authentic. He was curious as to what the two meant. It was like if they took Ichigo and Mugetsu as the same person when he sure as hell didn't. It was all just an act after all, another role he had been given and was playing properly, so it shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Well I guess that's a good thing 'cause, you know, that's the point."

The two older men gave a nod in response, knowing that he was right even if it didn't make it any less creepy. It was just weird to see such a difference when the orange head still had his hair dyed black.

"So Ichigo, you going to work tonight or not? Because you didn't really answer me back in the studio. Only gave a scary smile, might I add."

Ichigo just gave a low chuckle - quite a rare gesture coming from the orange head when he wasn't acting or trying to make a certain impression. This, even if reluctantly, made Kensei and Love smile as well, any and all of the team members being unable to keep a straight face whenever Ichigo at least smiled. It was too much of a rare occurrence to let it pass without acknowledgement.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that. But to answer your question, no, I don't have work today. Just a peaceful night. I have to be ready for tomorrow's concert after all."

"Okay then kid. We won't stall with you any longer."

The raven head just scowled at the name before scoffing and turning tail to make his way towards his room, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he strode through the hallways and towards his room. He wasn't exactly fond of the nickname, but there was a sense of warmth to it that he did not dislike. He couldn't believe the gang still called him a kid when he was already 27.

#3#

"Hey, Grimm! Get your ass over here! We're gonna be late!"

"Shut your trap, Nel, I'm coming."

The loud stomping of feet coming down the staircase was the only warning Nel got before her blue-haired brother came into sight. His typical cocky expression was nowhere in sight, for instead he had on a rather harsh frown in its place. There was a tinge of apprehension noticeable in his posture: a clear indication that something was bothering him.

Once Nel would notice such small details, but she could only give an equally bothered frown in return, wanting more than anything to extort information from the blunet even if she knew what was most likely bothering him.

'He must be thinking about yesterday.'

"C'mon, you said we were going to be late and now you're the one daydreaming. We have to meet up with the others."

The green haired girl blinked, slightly taken aback by the sudden seriousness her half-brother was taking on and finding it quite terrifying, to say the least. But instead of questioning the change of behavior, she nodded, falling into step beside Grimmjow as they made their way towards the promised location.

While Nel was thinking about the blunet's behavior, said person was too lost in thought to even notice, his mind only drifting farther and farther away towards yesterday's events.

" _Did Ichigo ever tell any of you he had a twin? Or that he had poor health in any case?"_

" _For the millionth time, NO! Gosh, when will you understand, Grimm, you're being too persistent."_

_The blunet furrowed his brows, not liking one bit the fact that they knew nothing of the orange head. He had thought he could get some information from the four that actually knew him but surprise, surprise, apparently it wouldn't go as planned._

" _Weren't you two supposed to be his_ childhood  _friend?"_

_The two toward which the question was directed shook their heads. They clearly wanted to know just as much as anyone else, but had no answer to their new inquisitions._

" _Yes. But we never heard anything about that. Yet, I doubt that person on the photo could be anyone_ but  _Ichigo. He's too similar to not be, and Mugetsu does look like Ichigo. There_ is _something odd about this picture, though."_

_The six friends stopped what they were doing to catch a second glance of the photograph taken by the paparazzi, trying to find any difference between the raven head and orange head. They weren't able to find much._

" _They look the same… though Getsu looks older - but not by much."_

_Upon saying this everyone turned to look at Orihime, wondering how they hadn't noticed and finding the detail rather enlightening. It didn't really answer much though._

" _Maybe he's his long lost older brother and since they were so similar the two decided they would be twins to not confuse people?"_

" _I doubt that's the case, Renji."_

" _Then what else could it be, Rukia? He didn't tell us he had a twin. Maybe he just didn't know."_

_As Renji said this, everyone stopped to think, searching for any other logical explanation, but unable to find any. They were starting to think that the possibility of Ichigo not knowing he had a brother until recently was the most passable reasoning when Orihime spoke up once more._

" _But what about the part about Ichigo not having good health?"_

" _Hime, that could be a cover so that they don't tail Kurosaki all day like they most likely do with Mugetsu."_

" _You're right, Uryuu! Why didn't I think of that?"_

And that had been the best they had come up with. Not much of a hypothesis, but better than nothing. Now they were headed for some answers…  _and_  go hear one of the most famous artists on stage, but that was just a bonus. The group of friends had decided to meet up in the park in of the concert hall, wanting to go in together so that they wouldn't get separated once they entered the packed concert hall.

The tickets had sold out really quickly after all.

But they had front row tickets and backstage passes, so that didn't really matter. Now it was just up to finding the rest of the gang so that they could go in.

"Grimm, do you see the rest anywhere?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"You're taller. Use that height to your advantage, moron."

"Che, bossy bitches."

"What'd you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing."

"HEY, GRIMM! NEL! OVER HERE!"

Upon hearing their names, the two stopped quarreling and turned to look in the direction from which the familiar voice resounded, different colored eyes landing on the group of friends that were walking toward them.

"What took you two so long?"

"Oh, sorry Uryuu-kun, but Grimmy decided it would be a good idea to act like a chick and took way too long getting ready."

"Typical."

"You do realize I'm right here right?"

"Yup. But I don't care and you don't either so no biggie."

At this, the only thing Grimmjow could do was scowl, knowing that what Nel was saying was true and that he wasn't exactly in the position to deny it.

Hey, he wanted to look good today. Was that such a crime?

And of course, Grimmjow's sudden girly tendencies to try out so many outfits had  _not_  been initiated by the drop dead gorgeous orange head. He had just wanted to, and period.

"Alright, let's forget about Grimmjow's crush on Ichigo and get going. If we take any longer it'll be harder to get in."

"What does that angel have to do with me taking so long?"

And at that all they could do was stare with an incredulous expression. Seriously, the blunet had basically answered himself once he had said the word angel, almost as if he had blurted out  _I wanted to look good for the guy_  and they didn't even know if Ichigo was into guys in the first place.

#3#

"Five more minutes, Mugetsu-chan!"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time, Yoruichi!"

Said person frowned before crossing her arms under her breast, raising an eyebrow as she watched her star pupil almost twitch in his place on the couch. She wanted some answers for his strange behavior. He had been nervous all day, and that hadn't happened since the first time they had forced him to sing.

"What's wrong, Ichi?"

Ichigo in response sighed, passing a hand through his long, black, dyed hair, trying and failing to get it out of his face as he just huffed in exasperation and gave a weary look towards the purple-haired beauty.

"Not much; it's just… my friends from high school are coming and I told them that I would talk to them."

Upon hearing the raven head sound so lost and worried, she couldn't help but make her way toward his sitting form. Falling at his side while giving him an understanding hug that said all she could never hope to convey in words. Her mere presence was more than enough from previous experience. She knew Ichigo would return the hug and most likely relax.

"Hey, everything will be all right, you hear? I'll be here for you if you need it, and I know that all of us will. Just… remember to be careful about what you say. We don't want problems and we most certainly don't want to involve any civilian."

Ichigo just nodded rather dazedly before shifting on his spot to get out of the rather comforting hug, knowing that his time was up and that he needed to rein back his fears. He couldn't go out with his head in the clouds. He needed every last drop of concentration on satisfying the millions of people watching and hearing his performance.

'It's gonna be a long night.'

With that last thought in mind did Ichigo stand up from his place, silently making his way toward the backstage space and giving a greeting or two as he went by.

Ichigo strode through the props and made his way towards a platform on the high end of the backstage. Awaiting his cue to get in position, he grabbed onto the pole to steady himself. He knew the platform would move any second now and wanted to be ready since it would be his grand entrance - cheesy indeed.

All of a sudden, the music started to play and the ground underneath him began to move, ascending in all its glory and initiating the performance. Ichigo shifted into ready position, standing with his feet separated and an arm raised upwards as if reaching to the sky. He held the microphone in the same hand, his other arm discreetly grabbing onto a pole for balance, obscured from the crowd to which his back was facing.

The moment he came into view, the crowd began yelling and cheering as if all hell had broken loose, drawing a nearly cocky smirk on his face. He felt at home on the gigantic stage.

As he heard the beat of the drums go silent and the guitar go predominant, Ichigo dared to turn while the platform was still in movement, his hand letting go of the pole and the other coming down to bring the microphone to his lips. He yelled the name of the entry song before following behind with the actual lyrics, an action that got the crowd even livelier as the concert started with its best.

"Zan…!"

"Mada mada ka Mou kateru hazu sa!

Sorosoro sa mou ikeru hazu da!

Wakarun da Mou yareru hazu da!

Saa Ikeru Subete wo tomo ni"

With that last line, Ichigo, aka Mugetsu, jumped off the platform when it was still about three meters away from the stage. This startled some, as he wore his ever-present cocky smile Mugetsu always had on, and elicited even more cheers from the audience.

"Miete kita Mou toraerareru!

Kawaseru sa Mou tsugi uteru

Kirerun da Mou owaraseruze!

Saa Ikuze Koko kara tomo ni"

The crowd sang along with each of the lines, fans obviously having memorized the entire song and responding when Ichigo purposely didn't sing certain lines.

"Tatakau dake nara ima ga nai

Ikinokoru dake ja imi ga nee

Subete no chikara wo azukerya

Katenai shoubu wa ore ni nai

Tokihanatareta Kono yaiba

Shinjitenai nara Kamawanee

Karada de kanjite Shireba ii

Omae wo taoshite yaru dake"

Ichigo was beginning to feel a sudden rush of relief as his previous nerves died down. The cheering and yelling gave his façade a sense of authenticity, and he now felt realer than ever. More so, at least, than when he put on his act meeting people off-stage. This was  _his_  territory.

"Machigai naku Sou yugami no naku

Uteru no nara

Kikoeteru Sou tsutaerareru

Onore no ishi de

Wakattaze Sou dekiru no wa

Na wo sakebu no da

Saa Ikou Futari de tomo ni

Kirifusete yare!"

He kept going, singing his lungs out and conveying his very feelings into the words.

"Tatakau dake nara imi ga nai

Ikinokoru dake ja imi ga nee

Yaranakya dame nara Yaru dake

Dekinai baai wa ore ni nai

Tokihanatsuze Kono yaiba

Shinjitaku nakerya Kamawanee

Subete de kanjite Shireba ii

Omae wo taoshite yaru kara"

With the last words, the crowd went into an uproar of screaming and applauding, the various tones and voices lingering in his ears. Ichigo couldn't even hope to distinguish which one of them were his friends' amongst the large amount of shrieking people. But even then, even with the lights almost blinding his vision completely, he was able to see the group of six cheering from the front row. He felt happy, satisfied to see them even if they weren't necessarily cheering for  _him_ , they were still there and that's what mattered.

"Good night, everyone!"

The crowd went crazy once more, giving him barely enough time to even speak over the yells of incoherent words he didn't care to understand. He kept his smile in place though, his signature cocky-yet-composed attitude as smug and comfy as ever in front of the giant horde of people.

"Thank you for coming out tonight! I hope you guys enjoy the show and I want you all to sing along with me this next song…! This was my very first song and I know you all know it!"

He paused to dramatize his speech and spare a brief glance toward Yoruichi's still form standing at the side lines. He quickly turned back to his fans, raising his left hand as he clicked his fingers and yelled out the name of the song, already prepared for the uproar he knew would come the second the song began.

This was his life.

"Asterik!"

"Miageta yozora no hoshitachi no hikari

Mukashi no omoi negai ga jidai wo koe iro aseru koto naku todoku

Kirari hitomi ni utsuru dare ka no sakebi kaze ni omoi wo

Tsuki ni negai wo chikara aru kagiri ikiteku n da kyou mo

Bokura no omoi mo itsu ka dare ka no mune ni

Hikari tsuzukeyou ano hoshi no yoru ni..."

#3#

"Oh, my god, I can't believe we were able to see Getsu with front row seats!"

"And remember, Nel, we have Kurosaki-kun to thank for that."

The excited woman nodded, happily munching on a chocolate bar she had made Grimmjow buy her. Glancing at her best friend, she took on an honestly curious expression.

"Hey, Hime? How are we gonna find Ichigo anyway?"

The inquisition made the bubbly woman pause as she faltered on her steps. Nel stopped right next to her, raising a finger to her chin and looking upwards in a pensive gesture.

"I don't know… we should ask Uryuu-kun! Maybe he would know!"

"You're a genius, Hime, let's go look for him and the rest of the gang!"

As Nel yelled this she grabbed the orange-haired girl and sprinted towards where she knew everyone else would be, only to be rather shocked when her name and Orihime's name was called. She stopped before glancing to her left, her eyes landing on the group they were just about to search for.

"Hey, guys! We were just looking for you!"

"Well, you two were the ones that ran off once Nel stole my money."

At the rather irritated comment her brother made, Nel could only smile as innocently as possible, trying not to get on Grimmjow's bad side. He'd been acting a little grumpy the whole night (with the exception of when the concert had been going). It had actually aided in relaxing the lot of them.

"Yeah, well, I wanted a chocolate bar and they only sold them in the store downstairs, so that's why. But now that we're done we can go look for Ichigo!"

The whole group seemed to brighten up at the prospect of seeing the man. They were all genuinely curious about his true story, and more than anything, they'd wanted to see him since his abrupt departure the last time they'd met.

"Well, let's go make that bastard talk. The sooner we do, the sooner we can get our answers."

"Maybe we should let the carrot-top talk before we force him, Rukes."

As Renji pointed out said fact, Rukia could only pout and cross her arms over her chest. Reluctance clearly written all over her face, she still wanted to try and go along with her plan - more so because she wanted to beat Ichigo for leaving as he did the day before - but agreed for the sake of "peaceful information extraction."

"Fine. We'll do it  _your_  way. But let's go because I don't think my curiosity can wait much longer."

Everyone agreed with and followed Rukia as she started to make her way towards the backstage entrance, knowing that if they wanted to see Ichigo they would have to go through that door and show the passes he had given them the day before. As she did so they all did the same, hoping she knew what she was doing.

Once they arrived at the backstage entrance with little to no problems, they were faced with a variable they hadn't considered before. Namely, a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short, light-gray hair and brown eyes. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest in an imposing manner, his dark blue wifebeater making the man look even less friendlier than thought possible with his large scowl in place.

The group halted a couple of feet from the gray haired man as he stood still, not a hint of recognition present in his features as he stared right at the group in front of him. Rukia was about to call out and mention the backstage passes they had been given and ask about Ichigo, but Grimmjow beat her to the punch, stepping up and glaring right at the man with an equally hard stare.

Why not just call to the man?

Nope, Grimmjow had to do things the hard way and continue to stare at the man, the other doing the same as he found it a challenge. Neither was backing down as they were now inches apart, their noses almost brushing as they both held narrowed eyes that clearly read,  _don't fuck with me._  The group thought this would draw on forever until a green and white blur tackled the stranger to the ground, causing a grunt to escape the rather intimidating man and the others to blink in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?"

Upon further examination of the scene before them, they noticed that the blur of colour had been none other than a girl, which happened to be sitting on top of the  _previously_ intimidating guy. The group had to stifle a laugh as they took in the eagle-spread man. He looked irritated, but did nothing to throw the girl off. She, on the other hand, was glaring at the gray-haired man.

"Baka Kensei! What are you doing glaring at people that just come up to you! You're supposed to ask what they want first, baka Kensei!"

All the gray haired man could do in response was twitch his brow as his patience withered thin, the green-haired newcomer's reprimands blabbing on and on. Even worse still, she made no effort to move from her position on top of the man. At last, fed up with her rambling, Kensei threw her off, stood to his full height, and pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow.

"This guy started glaring at me too! It's not my fault, you idiot!"

"What do I care, Kensei! You went along with it while I wanna go home and you just keep on doing stupid things!"

The man the group now identified as Kensei was about to jump the girl in frustration, clearly forgetting about the group until Rukia had enough and decided to speak up. Her annoyance practically dripped from her tone as she glared at the tall man.

"We have some business to take care of, yet we're still here. So why not let us in, and then start fighting?"

The two stopped in their tracks as the raven-haired midget's words sunk in, and both opted to a more professional expression, all playful banter gone from the green head, and Kensei's scowl back in place.

"What do you mean business? Nobody comes in here and if they do, they don't come out through the same door. They're escorted by the police. So what makes you six punks think you'll be able to waltz in here just like that?"

The group was slightly taken aback by how thick the air about them had turned. However, before Renji or Grimmjow could think of a comeback, Uryuu spoke up, his arm around Orihime's shoulder for reassurance as he did.

"We have passes to go in. Kurosaki Ichigo gave them to us yesterday and we would like to speak with him."

Upon finishing his sentence the two keepers' eyes widened in shock as they glanced at one another. Kensei asked a silent question her way and she only shook her head.

The green-haired girl glanced back toward the odd group of six. She now found them rather intriguing, and took to staring with big curious eyes while the gray-haired man pulled out a radio and began speaking into it in a low voice.

"How do you guys know Berry-tan?"

The question caught them off guard, but Renji replied without a second thought.

"He was our friend when he lived back in Karakura Town, but we saw him yesterday and he invited us to the concert."

This new piece of information drew a rare expression on the green-haired girl. Seriousness had never really been seen within her big gray eyes before, and even less with a tinge of worry, but she somehow managed to cover it up with an eager, childish look.

"Kensei, you done? Berry-tan's friends are getting impatient."

"Shut up, Mashiro, I just finished. I called Hachi, but he said this information was  _unknown_  to him, so I called Shinji. Apparently, Yoruichi was with him so she could tell me that what they said was true. Damn, Ichigo always forgets to tell of important shit like this."

At this all they could do - including the newly named Mashiro - was blink in confusion. The group of six did so because they hadn't recognized a single name spoken by the gray-haired man until he had cursed with Ichigo's name.

Mashiro, on the other hand, was staring at Kensei as if he had sprouted a second head.

"Ne, Kensei, what do you mean by 'unknown?' Tell me, Kensei."

Kensei -along with the group- were slightly taken aback by the stupid question coming from the green haired female. For a second there, they actually believed she was joking. But once she started to keep on ranting all they could do was believe the lithe women seriously didn't know the meaning of said word. And as she started to whine and ask for answers the small patience Kensei had cracked.

"Quiet! Unknown means unknown! Quit your babbling!"

Mashiro pouted before crossing her arms over her chest, turning to the side like a child raising a tantrum.

"You guys were permitted to come in, so put on your passes and follow me. Mashiro, you take guard."

Said person continued to pout before nodding reluctantly, disliking the idea of staying at the post any longer, for she'd wanted to leave from the beginning.

The group, however, just glanced at each other before shrugging and doing as told, placing the passes around their necks as they followed the gray-haired man through the door.

As they stepped into the backstage area, all they could do was look around dumbfounded. Various staff members looked at them curiously, for it was very rare to see civilians inside. This did not go unnoticed by the six friends, but they continued walking in silence until a black-haired person crossed their path, the identity of said individual shocking the newcomers. They could not believe they were mere feet away from the famous artist.

"Oy, Getsu!"

When his nickname was called, Mugetsu turned to look in their direction. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as he took in the sight of the people behind Kensei, but his surprise was well-hidden by his usual smile.

"Oh, hey, Kensei. Who you got there?"

"These punks want to see Ichigo. Think you can handle it?"

At the mention of Ichigo all the raven head could do was act surprised, playing his act as it was part of the idea that Ichigo wasn't supposed to be seen by the public eye, let alone be spoken to.

"Ichi? That's kinda rare. How did they get permission?"

Kensei also played along as he scoffed and rolled his eyes. He wasn't exactly a pro at this acting business, but he tried his best so as to raise no suspicions.

"Who knows? But Yoruichi said that Ichigo was expecting visitors, so I let them in."

"Okay. That's fine. I'll take them to him so you can go back to guard duty. I bet Mashiro-chan is already impatient."

At this, all the gray-haired man could do was nod before leaving. He didn't really care that he was leaving the super-famous artist with six outsiders - just silently amused by the various expressions said people were wearing.

Ichigo disguised as Mugetsu, however, was rather openly entertained. He wanted to burst out laughing thanks to Rukia's, Orihime's and Nel's expressions of utter joy and excitement, and Renji's and Ishida's jealous stares.

Grimmjow, however, just had a small scowl to hide his slight confusion. For some reason he couldn't help but feel  _something_  was amiss with the raven head in front of him. Almost as if he was hiding something, and that didn't ease his worries. It was as if this man could know anything and everything about him by just looking into his eyes, and there was only one person the blunet had known that could give him that feeling... and that person was a real threat.

Was the orange head treading in dangerous territory? And if he was, how bad was it? Grimmjow himself should know about dangerous. He had been caught up in some pretty risky work until just eight years ago, when he'd been bailed out by the undercover Japanese force. But that didn't mean he knew how to treat these kind of people.

"So. You guys want to see Ichigo, right?"

This, of course, shocked everyone out of their own stupor, finally able to look past the man's fame and  _oddities_ to concentrate on their problem. They needed to get to Ichigo as quickly as possible because the more they stalled, the more questions arose amongst them.

"Hai, Mugetsu-san, if you would be as kind as to show the way."

The raven head gave a small smile to Uryuu who had spoken up, the response coming in a rush to avoid letting anyone else say something stupid or overly infatuated. Uryuu knew the girls wanted an autograph, but that could wait until later when they had finally reached their goal.

Ichigo, on the other hand, just nodded before gesturing for the group to follow him into the more secluded area of the backstage, passing hallways and entering an area where various doors were seen but not entered. He only walked by, listening to the quiet murmurs that he occasionally heard behind his back.

No doubt it was the girls.

As the raven head walked, the group behind couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive. The super-famous artist before them was personally leading them to their friend, staying silent as if it were a normal everyday thing for Ichigo to receive visitors. He never even asked who they were, or why they were there in the first place, almost as if he already knew. This, of course, made the excitement Rukia, Orihime, and Nel felt before die down a little bit, now only concentrating on what was before them.

Grimmjow, on the other hand, was getting tired of their silent guide, his previous weariness growing as he now had more to back up his sentiments. Something was bound to happen; he could practically  _feel_  it.

"Hey!"

Upon being called out to by his new fascination, Ichigo turned his head slightly to look at the blunet from the corner of his eye, phony curiosity reflected in his brown eyes as he stared straight into blue ones.

"Do you need anything?"

The blunet narrowed his eyes as he stuffed his hands deeper into his pockets, still trailing behind the man, but trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Yeah. You can answer some of my questions. Why the hell was it so hard to get in before, when now it's so lax?"

The raven head just gave a small smile, amusement clearly written all over his face as he voiced his next words.

"I wonder why."

Grimmjow grit his teeth - an action that was mirrored by Renji, while Uryuu just pushed his glasses up in a small, calculative way.

"Why are you not asking how we know Ichigo?"

"Well, Red, I don't think it's my place to butt into Ichi's business."

They weren't getting anything from this man; that was clear enough. Yet they couldn't help but begin to feel annoyed by how the raven head would push their questions away in a blatantly careless way. This, of course, made more and more questions come to mind, and as they did, Rukia couldn't resist voicing their biggest one yet.

"Are you really Kurosaki Ichigo's twin?"

This however made Mugetsu turn completely and face them even as he walked, a rather scary yet cold expression in place as he showed not even a single emotion.

"I would be careful as to speak that name out in the open. You might lose something in the process."

That, of course, caused chills down everyone's spines and completely overpowered the rage they felt upon being threatened. Renji, however, was going to have nothing of this bullshit, and was about to teach the artist a piece of his mind for speaking to Rukia in such a manner.

But of course, no one had a chance to even ask what he had meant, much less jump the guy for his response. The raven head had stopped in front of a door with a security lock, taking out a pitch black card and sliding it on the panel while typing in some numbers that the group didn't even think to memorize. When the device gave a little beep, Mugetsu turned the knob and pushed the door open, walking into the room with the group reluctantly following behind.

The room, despite what the others may have suspected, was a normal dressing room with couches and two occupants already sitting on them. One of them was a purple-haired woman with dark chocolate skin and golden eyes, while the other was a blond man with brown eyes and a rather odd-looking cheshire grin.

"Oh, Getsu-chan, you brought company; that's nice."

This was said by the blonde sprawled all over the couch, a person that looked a little too relaxed and at home considering he was in someone else's room. It was as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Yup. As you've guessed, they're  _Ichigo's_ guests."

As the raven head said this, the purple-haired women moved to close the door behind the group, a rather serious expression in place of her usual playful demeanor.

"So… when do you plan to tell them? Eh, Ichigo?"

This question was still directed towards the raven head, and it left the group of six indescribably perplexed.

"Wait a second. This is Mugetsu. We're looking for Kuro- I mean, Ichigo. Just Ichigo."

"Wow, you've already threatened the poor girl. That's a new record, Ichi."

Such a name, however, elicited a response from the raven head, his previous calm demeanor nowhere in sight, for he now sported a rather familiar scowl.

"Shut up, Yoruichi. That's not the case; Rukia just said my name out in the hallways and-"

"And you said something rather blunt and cutting, didn't you?"

"…maybe."

"OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

With the outburst, everyone turned to look at the redhead, his expression furious, but just as confused as his friends were. He couldn't even hope to comprehend what was going on, and neither could anyone else.

"Well, Renji, as I was going to say before Yoruichi beat me to the punch, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

….

"Wait a second. You can't be Ichigo. You're Mugetsu, and besides, there's a photo of you and someone else called Shiba Ichigo that looks exactly like our Ichigo, yet is said to be your twin. So how the hell can you explain that?"

Ichigo just shifted in his place as he nervously scratched his cheek. It was a habit that kicked in whenever he was overwhelmed, and being the longtime friends they were, Rukia and the others knew plenty well what he was doing. They wanted an answer, and they were going to get it.

"Well… I asked my cousin Kaien to help me create that fake shot… and I really don't know how to prove I am  _your_ Ichigo as you put it, but…"

Just as he was about to continue explaining, an amused Shinji crept up behind the unsuspecting Ichigo, a bucket full of water in his hand as he all of a sudden poured it all over the raven.

Of course, such a turn of events gave most everyone a great shock, for they certainly had not been expecting the water, much less for it to be  _black_  as it flowed down the soaked man's body.

"SHINJI, YOU BASTARD! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! NOW I'M ALL WET AND I WAS DOING SOMETHING IMPORTANT, YOU DICKHEAD!"

They also had not been expecting such an outburst from the normally calm raven, not to mention the good beating he was now proceeding to give a certain hysterical blonde. It was strange indeed, seeing the famous artist battle a cheshire machine of laughter… definitely not how they'd thought the day would turn out.

"Maybe you should take a seat. This might take a while."

They all turned to look at the more composed purple-haired women, obeying as they silently waited for the beating to come to an end. They did not have to stand by very long, however, for Mugetsu soon returned to the group with a towel in hand.

"Sorry about that. He just doesn't know how to behave."

As he said this, he brought the towel to his long hair to get rid of the dampness, but only managed to rub off the rest of the black dye. The natural orange everyone was familiar with came into view, shocking them further still.

"Oops… I think the dye came off."

"No shit, Sherlock. Go get changed and then talk to your friends. I'll start explaining so they don't get impatient."

The now revealed Ichigo nodded before entering a room that was presumably the bathroom, locking the door behind him and not bothering himself with a second glance to his friends or the still half-dead Shinji.

Yoruichi, on the other hand, just sighed as she sat down in front of the silent group of people. Her golden eyes scanned them all as if wondering whether they should be risking such classified information. She shook her head, though, reprimanding herself for her foolishness. They were Ichigo's guests. Trustworthy or not, they had to be told.

"Well, I guess I should start with the basics, but there is something that must be cleared up for better comprehension and communication. Mugetsu  _is_  Kurosaki Ichigo undercover, yet Kurosaki Ichigo is also covered by the surname Shiba. This is necessary because Kurosaki Ichigo is presumed M.I.A by the government and its enemies, and it should stay that way. This is top secret information, and from this point on, anything and everything you are told  _must stay_  in this room."

 

**To be continued…**

**Some FACTS to clear up any misunderstandings. These songs are found and are really sang by Kurosaki Ichigo so if you want to hear them go ahead and search it out or leave a comment and I will pass you the link. And the other thing some of you might be curious about are the dyes Ichigo-chan uses. He uses those dyes you can get that wash off with water and has Lisa to apply it and care for all his needs in that department –like his makeup crew except it's just Lisa and she basically focuses on his hair and giving it vitamins and what not so that it remains healthy.**

_Preview:_

" _Why are you telling us this Kurosaki? Why here? Why now?"_

" _Here because as you can imagine it's one of the only safe places where we can speak freely without being heard. Now, well, because if I don't do it as soon as possible something bad might happen. And as to the why… let's just say that the moment you guys gained the knowledge that Kuroskai Ichigo was alive was the moment you six were involved in a rather sticky situation… yeah, sorry for that."_


	4. Location of the past

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. This is all for educational purposes.

 

“Normal speech”

‘Thoughts’

_Flashback_

#4#

_Yoruichi, on the other hand, just sighed as she sat down in front of the silent group of people. Her golden eyes scanned them all as if wondering whether they should be risking such classified information. She shook her head, though, reprimanding herself for her foolishness. They were Ichigo’s guests. Trustworthy or not, they had to be told._

_“Well, I guess I should start with the basics, but there is something that must be cleared up for better comprehension and communication. Mugetsu is Kurosaki Ichigo undercover, yet Kurosaki Ichigo is also covered by the surname Shiba. This is necessary because Kurosaki Ichigo is presumed M.I.A by the government and its enemies, and it should stay that way. This is top secret information, and from this point on, anything and everything you are told must stay in this room.”_

This apparently had been enough to silence all those present. Not a single sound came from the group, for they were all too busy digesting the words said to them. It was definitely hard to believe, but they didn’t exactly have much other choice in the matter. Even if it was completely surreal.

The purple-haired woman, however, just sighed and threaded her fingers through her ponytail, her gaze flickering to the locked door as she narrowed her eyes in a knowing glare.

‘He’s listening even now.’

“Yoruichi, I don’t think you should leave the kids hanging like that… it’ll only get worse.”

She turned to look at the blonde, who was now slowly standing up from the ground. All playful banter was gone, instead replaced by a weary frown. He was not particularly happy with this, but it had to be done.

“You’re right. Sorry, I just… I need to ask you six to not interrupt. Just wait until the end. It’s not even my story to tell; I’m just filling in the basic information.”

Grimmjow, who was the only one with a cool head in their situation, narrowed his eyes, his curiosity and uncertainty rising to alarming levels. It seemed he almost felt betrayed, and he could not even imagine how Ichigo’s longtime friends would feel if he - who’d only known the orangette for a day - was already so wary. He couldn’t help but feel on edge.

“I only have one question before you start with storytime.”

“What is it?”

“Who the hell are you people?”

The question sent alarms through the minds of the elder two, and they narrowed their eyes at the blunet before them, studying him from head to toe. What was it with this guy that made them feel so uneasy?

“We’re… our team is… the undercover Japanese force, to put it simply. We do things that the police or public authorities can’t do because of their image or because it’s just plain wrong. You could say we do the government’s dirty jobs.”

That particular piece of news was what shocked Grimmjow to the core. It was hard to believe that the people before him were the ones that had bailed him out eight years ago, and how surreal it was that Ichigo - the guy he’s interested in and why not, maybe even attracted to - was a part of that team. He might have even met the guy in the past and he wouldn’t have known.

“You… you’re the vizard…?”

As Nel spoke up with a voice half-broken, everyone turned to look at her with varying expressions - from plain old shock to complete confusion. Grimmjow, on the other hand, was mentally cursing himself for forgetting how much Nel had suffered when the whole incident had happened, when they were rescued from working under that complete mad man. She had been traumatized and had forgotten about the majority of their time in that man’s control, and as such, she sometimes had a hard time hearing about things related to _that_ life.

“Yeah. We’re the vizard… and who might you be to know such a name?”

This, of course, overwhelmed the usually smiling woman, her forgotten past coming down on her at full force. She really didn’t remember much about that time, but if there was one thing she knew, it was that the vizard were her master’s biggest enemy.

Upon seeing her silent state, Shinji was about to pressure her once more for answers, but before he or Grimmjow could do or say a thing, the bathroom door sprung open at full force, making everyone jump in their places and turn to look in said direction.

There stood Ichigo with his long orange hair in its full glory, his wet bangs obscuring his chocolate-colored eyes, positioned in a rather imposing manner. Shinji was about to speak up to the orange head when Ichigo lifted his gaze from the ground to reveal cold, angry eyes.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, _Shin_?”

This sent chills down everyone’s spine, for they had not been expecting Ichigo to come out as quickly as he did, much less so… _pissed_. His rush was apparent as he was only wearing loose black jeans and a button-up white shirt that happened to be completely open, exposing numerous scars on the muscled, yet lithe figure of the man. However, something snapped in Grimmjow’s mind as he hungrily absorbed the being before him. Stopping himself from going on a killing spree as he thought of who would _dare_ hurt such perfection.

“I-Ichigo. Well, I was just helping Yoruichi explain some stuff and-“

“Get out, Shin. Get out before we both regret it. This is not an interrogation on either side so just leave, both of you… I think this is something I must do myself.”

As Ichigo’s voice softened up the older two softened as well, fully understanding the meaning of his words and that Ichigo needed to do this alone. He needed to clear things up once and for all.

So instead of denying his request or throwing a tantrum, they both stood up and exited through the high security door, their gazes falling on the group of six one last time before leaving with the door closing right behind.

“Sorry about that, Neliel-san, but Shinji can be rather noisy when he gets all defensive… he doesn’t trust people very easily.”

“No, its fine. I was just… shocked, that’s all.”

Ichigo gave a kind smile in response before sitting on the individual couch, sprawling himself all over the seat as he finally relaxed with a small sigh. This was bound to get crazy and he knew it.

“All right… I don’t think you guys were told much… but I did mean what I said in the hallway, and what Yoruichi said is also very important... so best do as you’re told.”

“Why are you telling us this Kurosaki? Why here? Why now?”

The orange head just stared into Uryuu’s black eyes, a nervous smile playing at his lips - a rather obvious gesture that Ichigo wasn’t particularly comfortable with what he was doing, but was putting on a strong appearance in order to say all that was needed.

“Here because as you can imagine, it’s one of the only safe places where we can speak freely without being heard. Now because, well, if I don’t do it as soon as possible something bad might happen. And as to the why… let’s just say that the moment you guys found out Kurosaki Ichigo was alive, you six ended up involving yourselves in a rather sticky situation.”

“What do you mean Ichigo? Back then, when Renji, you, and I were friends, there was nothing to hide. So why is it suddenly dangerous to even know that you live?”

“That’s because everything changed the moment… the moment certain people came after my family and me.”

Those that knew the Kurosaki family gasped at the new revelation, new questions running amok in their heads. They could only imagine what had happened to make the orange head do what he was doing, and what they came up with was not pretty.

“Ten years ago, back when we were still in high school… I was being followed from school one day, so I tried to shake the guy off before fighting. I thought it was just another one of the usual thugs that jumped me all the time, so I didn’t think much of it… that was until I was basically cornered by at least ten of them. I remember they had white clothes and guns. Nothing like the normal groups of people that would attack me because of my hair, or my fame as part of a gang. What I wasn’t expecting, however, was that they would go for my family as well.”

The orange head stopped his story for a second to rub a hand over his weary eyes, the pain there evident even if it was not in liquid form. He had been unable to cry since a long time ago.

“I defeated the guys one after another, but they just kept on coming no matter how many I beat or how much I ran. There were even guys that came with swords. That’s when Shinji, Yoruichi and a guy named Kisuke reached me. They were looking for my family as well, but I was all they could find. These guys used to be my dad’s friends back when he still had his real name. Shiba was his true surname, so I guess you could say that’s where my new name comes from.”

Ichigo sighed once more, trying to control the emotions that began to riot whenever he thought about that day. He threaded his long, tanned fingers through his orange tresses to try and relax himself as he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. This was really hard.

“The guy that ordered our capture is a big shot from the illegal business… He’s been the government’s enemy for as long as the vizard have been around so he’s well rooted in the black market… I decided to join the vizard ten years ago to figure out anything about my family and because I didn’t want that man to continue controlling my life, or anyone else’s for that matter. But… before I did, we had to fake my disappearance so that they wouldn’t come after me, and that’s why I’m basically M.I.A or maybe even K.I.A.”

By the time the orange head had finished his rather vague story-telling, most everyone was quite pale. The four friends were in complete shock, while the two siblings had an expression between horror and apprehension. Ichigo, on the other hand, just wore a sad smile on his face as he tried to avoid making eye contact with his friends.

They were now involved in such business just because they knew Kurosaki Ichigo lived. They were deep in this sticky situation just because they knew Kurosaki Ichigo was still around in Japan. They knew now what should never have been known, but Ichigo couldn’t even have hoped to ignore his friends the day before.

“The guy that ordered your capture… what was his name…?”

Ichigo glanced back to see a nervous blunet and a scared Nel, both clutching their hands in hard fists, completely disregarding the curious looks they were given by all those present. Now the attention was on them.

“Ai-… I can’t really tell. You guys are already involved. You two more than anything have done nothing wrong and were just unlucky enough to have been introduced to me. I don’t want to involve you guys any further.”

Silence was all that remained as Ichigo finished his sentence. Nobody wanted to say anything else in fear of what could possibly happen next. The siblings took a deep breath, relaxing their tense shoulders. They knew they couldn’t force the orange head to talk, and it was no use getting all worked up over answers they could not receive just yet. Things hadn’t exactly gone the way they’d planned, but they still respected the other’s wishes to stay quiet on the matter. They should know after all. It was, however, impossible to maintain such an unbidden silence. As such, Rukia decided to speak up and shatter the deafening silence that had graced them just a moment ago.

“I think… I think we should return and speak later, once… once everything kind of sinks in.”

Everybody nodded dumbfounded - with the exception of Uryuu, who simply held the silent gaze directed towards the orange head and occasionally their two new friends. He was finding it slightly difficult to keep all the questions in, but he also knew that then was not the moment to ask. As this was done, everyone stood up with Ichigo directing them toward the door, unlocking it easily from the inside and opening it with a perfectly composed expression.

“It would be better if we did as Rukia said. How about we meet later? I’ll send my contact information and we can decide on a date and place, okay?”

As Ichigo spoke in what sounded like a half-neutral, half-cheery tone, the group of six couldn’t help but marvel at the great difference between this Ichigo and the one that they had previously spoken to in the changing room. The act was simply perfect. Yet for some reason, this Ichigo acted a little tired and maybe even strained, almost as if acting out the part about the sickly Shiba twin.

Ichigo was a real expert in what he did.

“Yeah, that’ll be fine. See you later, Ichigo.”

The orange head just nodded before directing his gaze towards the blonde who was still standing outside, surprise flickering across his face. He hadn’t expected Shinji to wait in front of the door. It was almost… surreal to think he’d stayed put all this time.

“Shinji? What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was waiting for ya. Need to take your guests out so that you and Getsu can go ahead and rest. I bet it’s been a long night.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Shinji.”

The blonde simply flashed his signature smile before gesturing the group to follow him, assuming they’d just trail behind him. Neither he nor Ichigo, however, had expected the blunet to stay right where he was, hands in pockets, piercing blue eyes settled on his prey... which just happened to be Ichigo.

When the orange head did notice, he turned to stare at the other’s predatory eyes, not once falling back on his gaze until the other broke into a feral grin - one that made his stomach both pound and flutter at once. Before he knew it, his eyes had traveled from staring straight back to settling on the ground instead. Those damn sexy blue eyes were going to be the death of him one day.

“Do you need anything? Everyone’s left already.”

“Yeah, I do.”

And then fuck, that stupid raspy voice that just sent goose bumps down his spine. Why was he so affected by this complete stranger whom he’d met only yesterday? Shit, he was losing his touch.

“Then what do you want?”

“Your phone.”

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in response. If he wanted to borrow a phone, couldn’t he easily ask someone else in the gang who he was more familiar with?

Grimmjow scoffed before rolling his eyes in order to try and avoid the slight tug upwards his lips made against his own will. He’d rather grin like an idiot than smile like a sap.

“Not your phone, as in the _thing_ , your _number_.”

Ichigo blushed, his cheeks turning a light tone of red. He tried to hide it… he really did, but he was failing miserably. Um, what? Haha...

“Oh… yeah, I guess I can give you that. This way you can give it to the rest and we can meet up later.”

As this was said, the blunet frowned and crossed his arms over his chest to glare at the orange head, dissatisfaction clear in his posture.

“You hurt me. I wanted that information for myself.”

“Well I’m sorry to inform you that the rest need that too. So I guess you’ll just have to bear with it.”

Grimmjow just looked as close to pouting as he would possibly come, his disappointment even realer now as he wasn’t expecting a continuation of his stupid banter... Just more to like about the guy.

“Fine. I’ll share.”

Ichigo chuckled lightly as he couldn’t help but think how ridiculous the grown man, who was even taller than himself, was acting - so childish and at the same time so cute that the rarity of his real smile peeked from beneath carefully groomed locks.

“Okay, I hope you do. But why are you so eager to get my number?”

At this the blunet smiled smugly once more, getting as close as possible to the man to whisper both sensually and seriously into his ear.

“We have very much in common. More so about a certain someone that might as well have ruined our entire lives.”

At this, Ichigo’s eyes widened, unable to believe… whatever he’d been told, but trying to compose his state of mind. He could not afford to fall into a panic; he would regret it later for gaining suspicions.

So instead of questioning the blunet any further, Ichigo decided to show him a small smile in reassurance before taking his phone out and giving his contact information to the guy. It was bound to be useful anyway.

“Alrighty. Thanks for the info. I’ll be sure to treasure it.”

With a final wave the blue-haired man went running down the halls to catch up to his group, a stupid orgasm-worthy grin plastered on his face as he celebrated his achievement. Oh, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Meanwhile, Ichigo had been left alone in the hallway with a smaller but equally stupid smile on his face. Staring in the direction where the blunet had rushed off to, the fact that he should not be wandering around on his own, not even crossing his mind.

It was then that a certain feline-like woman appeared behind his back to grab his ribs in a ticklish way, making him emit a rather unmanly shriek as he jumped in his place. He turned rather angrily to yell at the woman, his cheeks a shocking shade of red.

“Yoruichi! What the hell do you think you’re doing sneaking up on me like that?!”

The purple-haired woman on the other hand looked innocently mischievous, not a hint of regret present in her expression as she gave him the good-girl face.

“Why so jittery, Ichi? Did I startle you? If I did, then I’m sorry... but I was rather curious, you see.”

Ichigo just raised an eyebrow at the act she was pulling, unable to believe that she was going through with the good-girl act and that it was actually insanely convincing.

“Where are you going with this?”

“Well, I was just curious about that super sexy blunet kid you have your precious claws on.”

“YORUICHI!”

Yoruichi just laughed as she walked off with a rather amused expression, her reaction only fueling Ichigo’s annoyance. Albeit reluctantly, he still followed behind her, for he knew that she had actually come to pick him up, not necessarily to tease him. He just had to bear with the woman until he could lock himself up in his room back at the house.

And the worst part was that the rest of the group was bound to find out… with just how much she loved to gossip.

#4#

“So… what now?”

“What do you mean what now? You’re the one that talked to him before leaving so you should know more than me.”

Nel crossed her arms under her ample chest, unable to believe that Grimmjow was asking for advice right after they stepped foot into their shared apartment... the worst part being the fact that it was goddamn two in the morning.

Why in the world did he think it would be a good idea to ask _now_?

“I didn’t extort any information from the guy, Nel. I just asked for his phone number.”

“And you asked for his number because…?”

The blunet just scoffed before rolling his eyes, mirroring Nel’s posture as he crossed his arms over his chest as well.

“Because he’s hot and has a nice ass, of course. Why else?”

“Grimm, you seriously want me to believe that you asked someone you just met for their phone number just because the guy’s hot? Nope, I don’t believe you. Even back then, you always did stuff for a reason no matter what others thought of you, so why the hell did you _really_ ask for his phone number?”

Grimmjow groaned irritably before tugging on his blue tresses, trying to hide his face with his hands. He really didn’t want to think about it.

“Okay, I admit I do have a reason. But - but I really wanted that number too... Ichigo just… I don’t know, I see him and I get this feeling that I should be there, that I should know him, and that I need to know more about that goddamn frickin perfection. It basically drives me crazy… I was serious when I said I asked for his number just because of that, even if I did wonder about him and our connections, but that wasn’t even until later…”

“… Do you think it’s the same guy? Do you really think it’s… Ai-Aizen?”

The blunet unburied his head from his own hands, his blue eyes glaring holes into the hazel eyes of his sister, trying to convey his rage even as he remained calm in the exterior.

“Don’t say that name, Nel. Don’t ever mention it because it only hurts you more. I have no trauma over our time in Las Noches; it’s you who can’t handle it. For now, you barely even remember, so don’t do this to yourself… I know you want to remember. And I really want to know what happened to you that night as well, before the forces found you, and I think this is a golden ticket to those answers. So I just want you to wait. Please just… I don’t want you involved again.”

Those last words were barely above a whisper but even then, Nel had heard them perfectly, her tears threatening to fall. She knew how much Grimmjow was suffering for the both of them, how he had done so much just to get them out of that hell hole they’d been born and practically raised in. Nel knew, yes, she knew that the reason why Grimmjow entered the police force in the first place was because of her. She was convinced of this fact and it sometimes burned her to the very core.

He was still being haunted by their past, and she couldn’t even remember it.

 

**To be continued…**

_Preview:_

_"That man is leader of the espada group and basically the one that controls the underworld's network."_

_"Yeah. I know that much. But I know you know more than that and I think you also know that I know more. So let's get this started. As a sign of goodwill I'll tell a bit about myself that way we can be on a more even ground because, let's face it, I know you but you don't know me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update is on January 27


	5. Sadness and Sorrow pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone notices the name of the chapter and thinks of Naruto's sadness and sorrow it is mere coincidence. I found nothing better to describe this chapter. But for the record, I claim nothing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. But you already know that so why bother.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

" _ **Phone calls"/ Texts**_

#5#

It was only five days later that Ichigo received a message of an unknown number that shockingly came from Grimmjow. His curiosity completely over riding any sense of fatigue and drowsiness he was feeling and making him want to respond to the other man's text even if he was previously asleep; at one in the afternoon.

_**Hey, are you busy? I wanted to talk about some stuff.** _

_**Grimmjow** _

The orange head scanned the mocking words like if they were asking for a cure to an incurable sickness. His previous sleep was  _not_  helping in the least to answer such a small yet insignificant question as his head was fuzzy with an underlying feeling of a headache that just didn't help his case.

So instead of thinking about it, and not wanting to in the first place, he copied the number from the text and started to dial it instead. His stupefied thoughts thinking w _hy not e_ ven if he wouldn't ever dare to do it when in his right mind and much less to someone he barely even knew.

" _ **Hello?"**_

"Hey… I read you're text."

His voice was raspy, almost as if it was strained in a way that almost sounded painful. He knew that anyone would mistake it for being sick but that was just him when he woke up and more so when he was as tired as he was. He had been so busy lately he hadn't had much time to sleep and was barely able to do so five hours ago.

" _ **Oh, yeah… um… are you okay? You sound weird."**_

"Hum…? Uh, yeah, I'm fine just… tired… and sleepy… I was sleeping by the way."

Once he said those words Ichigo could practically see the raised eyebrow from the other man. Ichigo knew that the other man was bound to be shocked and maybe even get the wrong idea and think the orange head was lazy.

" _ **You were sleeping… at one in the afternoon… how fucking-tastic."**_

"Is-… Is that even a word?"

" _ **No, it's not. And now I can tell you're really just half-asleep… So, are you busy or not?"**_

Ichigo shifted his phone onto his other ear, rolling over to lie flat on his bed since he was previously sideways. He gave out a long suffering sigh before blinking away the last of the drowsiness; it would do no good to keep on sleeping now.

"Na. I guess I'm free. For the first time in a week. Does the gang want to talk or what?"

Grimmjow gave a low chuckle at the word gang. He even imagined said  _gang_  in gangster cloths and found it quite amusing. It was weird how the image in his head wasn't as wrong as he would have expected it to be.

" _ **Yeah. They wanted to talk about the other night sooner but nobody was free until today… But… I want to talk to you alone as well… I was wondering if we could meet up before we see the others…"**_

The orange head sighed once more while feeling the underlying sensation of a headache about seconds away from wanting to make itself known. However, he pushed the sense aside for his own sake. He had no time to think about the pain that was to come. So instead, he just sat up on his king sized bed while crossing his leg over his thigh and supporting his head with his arm.

"Is it about what you told me the other day?"

" _We have very much in common. More so about a certain someone that might as well have ruined our entire lives."_

" _ **You could say. So? It's a date?"**_

Ichigo scoffed before rolling his eyes, a tug of a smile on his lips as he said his next words even if they were said in a rather cocky way. Oh he could work with this.

"I don't think you've earned yourself a date with my ass just yet."

Grimmjow gave a low chuckle in return, his feral grin spreading to shockingly levels as he thought how he could work with that as well. Why was it so easy to flirt around with a guy he knew nothing about?

" _ **Then I'll have to change that won't I?"**_

"I'm looking forward to see you try."

#5#

"Ichigo! Where do you think you're going?!"

Ichigo turned to look the purple haired women that had just shouted his name followed by a rather annoying question he didn't wish to answer. But as he finally saw the women he noticed the silent yet serious Kisuke and the grinning yet equally serious Shinji with almost the whole group standing silently behind like if backing up those in front.

Not good.

"I'm going out."

"And who gave you permission to leave like that huh? Ichigo-chan?"

The orange head's annoyance rose to a new level as he heard that stupid nickname coming from the blonde. He really had to suppress the urge to punch the guy because lately his tolerance levels had gone to lower than usual and the only ones to blame were them.

"I don't need permission to go out. And much less from you guys. I can take care of myself and do whatever I want."

"I beg to differ. We told ya to go and rest because you've had a long week, and you go and do the exact opposite."

This time Ichigo couldn't help but change his composed expression to that of cold anger. The blonde's smile actually wavered as he saw Ichigo's expression –or therefore lack of.

"I slept already. Now I want to go out and breathe fresh air and you guys sure as hell won't stop me when you've never cared before."

Upon hearing Ichigo's monotone and bone chilling voice those that had previously wanted to drag the orange head back into his room had a second thought. All of them knew that when Ichigo did the  _silent_ stare, shit was getting real and it was best to not push their luck.

They had first discovered this almost two years after they had been with Ichigo and let's say that a broken arm was the least of their injuries when the teen had snapped back then.

Now in days, Ichigo could somewhat control the want to smack the nearest person into the wall and only settled down for glaring rather deadly. He may be over-reacting but at the same time he didn't give a shit. He knew the real reason why the group of vizards wanted him to stay confined in his room. It was the same reason as to why they had given him the amount of job he had had these days in the first place.

They wanted to isolate him.

This had started the night he had met up with his friends. When he told them all that was needed to know so that they would stay quiet for a while but not enough to reveal top secret information. It was just barely enough to leave them hanging but still satisfied.

Ichigo had known that Shinji had asked nicely –threatened- that they say nothing of what they were told and the orange head seriously didn't care. He knew it was coming anyway. What he did mind, however, was the fact that once he had stepped foot in their gigantic house he had been assaulted with mountains of jobs to do from both sides of his occupation; artist job and vizard job. And all this just because they didn't want him to have a free second in his day.

They wanted to keep him busy.

When he had asked why –more like barging into Kisuke's office to demand answers- he had been given a vague answer that said nothing yet was enough for Ichigo to make out his own assumptions. They had actually underestimated him because they were shocked when he figured it out.

" _You just want to keep on babying me! You think that by keeping me busy I'll forget about my friends and all things related to them! Well forget it! You're not allowed to keep me away! It will not make the pain stop or go away! I have to overcome it!"_

Kisuke, Yoruichi and Shinji that were there when he had demanded answers were left shell shocked when he had yelled at the three and stepped outside and back to work.

But of course, even  _that_  didn't stop them from drowning him in work. Hoping in vain that he would be distracted enough to forget. He knew, and he also knew they knew, that he would  _never_ forget no matter what. It was just impossible and talking about his past just reopened the never-fully-healed wound in his soul. And he knew it would keep on raining until he died.

"You're going to meet up with your friends?"

It was more of a statement he noticed, the underlying feeling of a question barely there and as such he didn't bother to answer the purple haired women that was still brave enough to stand up for her beliefs –everyone else was either cowering in fear or too shocked to say anything.

Ichigo just gave a last glance in Yoruichi's direction with the softest eyes he could muster in his current state. He knew that even if they still looked deadly she would get the message.

She was the last person to truly understand him even if she didn't necessarily approve. Almost like a second mom to him.

So instead of speaking up like he should have, he mouthed silent words to the women he knew would be able to understand before turning around to leave. His orange hair following behind in a beautiful motion as he shrugged on his pitch black coat -he never went out without it- and left through the door. Leaving the shocked group and the rooted Yoruichi that looked about ready to follow the boy but decided to stay put. Not moving an inch in fear that she would do just  _that._  Yet she stayed still. Only because she knew that if she followed, she might make things worse.

"What did he say Yo?"

Yoruichi glanced to look at Shinji that was the only one that had a level headed expression. Almost as if he weren't affected even if she knew he was. It was paining all of them because a part of their family was ever bleeding with no way to stop.

"I don't think that it's my place to say… but I think Ichigo told me because he wanted me to tell the rest, so I'll just go ahead and say it…  _to bad not even my family can hope to understand…_ and you know what. I think he's absolutely right."

#5#

The hooded figure walked down the streets of the big town called Tokyo. He was trying to not get lost in hordes of people while trying to get to his destination.

Ichigo knew he had been rather cold, if not bluntly mean back at the house. He knew that they were  _trying_ to do what was best for him but what they kept on forgetting was the fact that he was 27 not 15. And even back  _then_  he didn't let people tell him shit. So why even try now that he was a full-fledged adult?

But he didn't intend to do what he did. He felt grateful for everyone. That was for sure. But he didn't want-  _need_ them to do what they did. Because no matter what the rain would never stop. It never did.

Back when his mother -the sun of his world that brought forth the light- disappeared from this world, it started to rain. And with time it continued and never failed to pour even if it would sometimes dim down.

It never left.

Now that he lacked his  _real_ family, now that he had been spending his life fueled with nothing but the wish to protect, it was a given that the downpour never ceased. He had been investigating the dark market, the underworld and its traffickers, and had even been able to get information from lackeys of the same man that ordered his capture, but even then, no one knew of the Kurosaki kidnaping. They never knew. As if it never happened.

The closest he had gotten to gaining information was eight years ago when a big shot from the espada was bailed out of Las Noches. But he had lost all luck when his charge had lost all memory of the time in the ranks. He had been so upset he hadn't even waited for further information. Not even stopping to know if the person he rescued was man or women. Only leaving in a blind rage.

Aizen had outsmarted him once again.

And damn did the man do that a lot even if he didn't know he was Kurosaki Ichigo. He just liked to play around with his pieces and he did it rather magnificently. Almost as if he knew what was going on before it even happened.

Ichigo himself had never met the guy. But Ichigo knew that Aizen knew him rather well anyways. The only thing Ichigo could swank about, was how the brunette –he knew Aizen had brown hair only because of the description- had never come close to discovering his true identity, let alone his cover as Mugetsu. He was the master of that game.

Deception. Such an easy yet complicated game to play. One he knew that both were playing daily.

But even then he couldn't afford to brood. It was not on his timetable. He didn't have time. It was escaping and leaving him behind now more than ever.

Why?

Because Aizen Sosuke had come back to Japan after 12 years and had started to put his plan in motion. A plan that had been kept secret until the moment Yoruichi came back with information she had overheard  _accidently_. Information that might as well be made of gold because it was the first bit of information that actually reassured Ichigo that his family was still alive. A breather after 12 years of  _what ifs._

So, right now everyone was losing their head trying to find out more about this stupid plan. They were attempting to find where the hell Aizen was hiding, and why in the world he had kept the Kurosaki family alive in the first place –not that they knew exactly why they had been abducted in the first place.

But, as Ichigo was about to lose himself in his own thoughts, he heard the distinctive sound of his name sending him out of his thoughts in a blurred rush where he only had time to blink before he was assaulted with the yell of his name once again.

"Ichigo!"

"Wh-what?"

Damn he had spaced out. And good time if he was already at the meeting point with an annoyed yet slightly worried blue haired man. He must have been walking on autopilot and hadn't even noticed his arrival and that was kinda shocking in its own way.

"Hey, you okay? You were completely out of it."

And double damn, because that stupid, deep and arousing voice that was rough yet soothing just so happened to be what woke him up from his stupor. And because of this, he was still out of it –too distracted by the beautiful tone to concentrate quickly enough.

"Yeah sorry. I was thinking too much about some stuff and didn't notice I had even arrived."

The other scratched the back of his head while lifting a perfectly blue eyebrow to an equally blue hair line. The gesture was quite amusing coming from the usually intimidating man, but, nothing the less looking worried.

"Well, you must have spaced out big time 'cause I'm kinda late. And when I arrived you were already here."

Now it was Ichigo's turn to raise an eyebrow as he lifted his hand to get a good look at his wrist. The truth about the others words resounding in his ears as he saw that it was already 15 past their appointed time –and he had actually left home early so that discards the fact that he had also arrived late.

"Huh… I guess I did… So what did you want to talk about?"

The blunet was rather shocked when Ichigo abruptly changed the topic but decided not to push his luck and left it be. He knew that it was best to stay quiet so that their chat could be less stressing, and so it could end in mutual understanding and not just awkwardness.

"It's about some… stuff. But I prefer if we could talk in a more private area. This isn't something I can let anyone hear."

Ichigo was surprised momentarily of the graveness of their talk. He thought that it was weird that the guy wanted to share something that was labeled as top secret when he hadn't necessarily been very informative. But even then, he understood what the blunet was talking about. Information like this was something he knew how to handle. So instead of asking any questions, he narrowed his eyes and stretched his senses to see if there was anyone with weird intent before gesturing to the man to follow his lead. He knew exactly where to go for some privacy.

Ichigo and Grimmjow walked in silence all the way. This left the orange head to ponder on what had happened earlier even if just  _a little_  more. He had to pay attention to the blunet that was following behind.

The only thing he really had time to think about was how he shouldn't have mouthed what he did to Yoruichi. He knew that if anyone supported him it would be her, almost like a second mother. But he needed to say it. He needed to get it out of his head and the fastest and easiest way to do it was through the goddess of flash –her undercover name. Ichigo knew she would tell the rest sooner or later and that she would convey exactly what he wanted. He wasn't trying to attack his family, only state the obvious.

He did not need people to tell him what to do. He just hopped Yoruichi wouldn't feel hurt by his words even if they weren't for her.

But of course, Ichigo barely had any time as the place he was leading the blunet to was close by. It was a small tea shack by the name of Nejibana where he would go and talk with the rest of the group.

Why there? Because the owner of the shop was a close  _friend_ and some one that was rather close to the underground works. Almost like an information broker.

As Ichigo entered the small shop like if he owned the place, the blunet followed right behind with a scowl on his face as he tried to not be suspicious and mirrored the other as he sat on a low table at one of the corners. He took his phone out to text Renji the address as quickly as possible so that they could find them later.

A waiter came to attend their orders as soon as the blunet finished his text and sent it. But, when Grimmjow looked up to  _see_ the guy's face he almost had a heart attack.

"Holly crap. You two have to be related."

The man standing before him chuckled, causing the orange head to do so as well as he finally took off his hood and Grimmjow had to do a double take to seriously separate the two. The waiter was an exact copy of the orange head with the exception that the man had black hair at a normal, short length and piercing green eyes with an extra inch that made him look a little bit taller than Ichigo.

Once the two finished making fun of the confused yet surprised blunet, the raven head finally turned to look at him with a giant smile that looked so weird since he had the orange heads face. The still unknown man outstretched his hand to greet Grimmjow and he had to quickly do the same as he had been staring rather rudely to begin with.

"My name is Shiba Kaien and I'm Ichigo's cousin. It's a pleasure to meet you.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. It's nice to finally meet the guy that did Mugetsu's double."

At this, Kaien's smile dropped as he turned to look at the orange head that just nodded like if saying that the blunet was supposed to know. Though Ichigo was kinda surprised that the blunet still remembered. He had told them about Kaien rather shortly, and had only commented how his cousin had worked as a double. Not actually going into depths. Looks like Grimmjow really was paying attention the other day.

"Well that would be me all right. But I would  _never_ do it again. I don't know how Ichi does it. But that's a talk for another day. What can I get you two?"

"I'll get the regular cousin."

Kaien jus nodded as he scribbled something rapidly on his notebook, turning to look at the blunet as he waited for the man to decide.

"Well… I don't know what to order so I'll just get the same."

"You sure? I can bring the menu if you wish."

Grimmjow just shook his head as he waved off the offer, thinking that anything the orange head would order was fine while silently wanting to know about the others taste as well. He was curious to know anything about the guy after all.

"All right then. I'll bring your orders shortly."

As the raven head left Grimmjow finally turned to look at the orange head in the eye. Expecting to see the usual determination and spark underneath the soft grief that sometimes tainted chocolate colored eyes. However, he was rather surprised to find a tint of tiredness and weariness overcoming the rest. As he observed this, he couldn't help but instinctively frown –he was really suppressing the urge to lift a hand and rub a gentle finger under those drained yet still breath-taking eyes.

The orange head looked like he shouldn't even be out of bed.

"So… I know I asked you out to talk. But I wanna ask something first. I want this chat to be completely honest and if either can't answer something, than it should be respected."

Ichigo stayed quiet while eyeing wearily the hot blunet in front of him. He just couldn't put his finger on it but something about Grimmjow was oddly comforting and inviting like if there wouldn't be a problem if he told his life story then and there. However, there were things that just couldn't be said. But he could go with what the blunet was giving him; they would not be forced to talk but even then they had to be honest. It was a perfect trade –he was also curious about the guy and his sister Nel, they knew too much to be normal people.

"Alright. I can agree to that."

Grimmjow just flashed his cocky yet sexy smile as he was excited to see the orange head had gone along with his treaty. This would work for both of them so it was just perfect that way.

"Okay then. Here goes my question. Do you-"

"I brought your order."

A foreign voice interrupted the blunet's inquiry mid-way, and Ichigo would have to thank his cousin for making his presence known. Grimmjow might have said something in front of someone he wouldn't have wanted to hear.

"Two hot raspberry teas with four chocolate filled taiyaki. Please enjoy your stay."

As Kaien placed the teas and treats in place, Grimmjow had to raise an eyebrow upon seeing the orange head's expression brighten up at the mention of chocolate. The gesture was too cute to let it pass, and the blunet couldn't quite suppress the urge to chuckle.

Ichigo looked up from his taiyaki as he heard the distinctive sound of laughter, looking at the other with a face that read confusion as he sent a silent question the other's way.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that you look so cute like that. I can see you like chocolate."

Ichigo's urge to blush and squirm in his seat was not as easily suppressed as he would like to admit. But even then he was able to manage a scowl to cover the light coloring of his cheeks and bite inwardly to not move around like a teenage girl on her first crush.

'How does he make me drop my act so easily?'

Once Grimmjow was done laughing at the other –since he had started to chuckle at the blush as well- he opted a more serious expression. Yet even then, he didn't let the cheery attitude drop his face as he finally resumed his question. He knew that what was to come would make the other grab an equally, if not deeper expression and grasp the situation with the attitude that was needed.

"Alright then. Back to my question. Do you know anyone by the name of Aizen Sosuke?"

Just as he expected the moment that name left Grimmjow's lips Ichigo tensed up and turned his expression into a solemn, bone chilling cold expression. Such emotion being more of a shock to the blunet as he didn't believe it was possible to turn such beautiful features into something so scary.

"That  _man_ is leader of the espada group and basically the one that controls the underworld's network."

"Yeah. I know that much. But I know you know more than that. And I think you also know that I know more. So let's get this started. As a sign of goodwill I'll tell a bit about myself that way we can be on a more even ground. Because, let's face it, I know you, but you don't know me."

Ichigo smirked rather sadistically as he supported his head with his hand that was reclined on the low table, taking a sip of his tea as he now understood how the blunet wanted this to work

They both knew that the other knew more than necessary.

"Alright. But just to leave you clear… you don't  _know_  me. But I'm pretty sure that even after this little talk I won't know you either so who cares."

Grimmjow noticed where the other was going. Ichigo was trying not to give him false expectations. He was trying to be honest even if it was a little cold. Yet it was also –in a way- a sign of good-will.

_I won't expect anything from you so don't expect anything from me_

"Oh but who's to say I  _don't_ want to know more about you?"

"I already told you. I'd like to see you try."

The blunet just smirked once more before mirroring the other and supporting his head by reclining on the table using his arm. He wanted to get as comfortable as possible since he knew it would be a long talk -on his part at least.

"Okay… Well, my dad was one of the espada. He was German, and was picked up by Aizen when he was 14 and from then on he followed the bastard like a lost puppy. He grew up in the guy's clutches and was basically molded into what he wanted and my dad let him… My dad was ranked sixth in the group and so they always called him sexta. Ha, no one really knew his real name, only Aizen, not even Nel and me."

Grimmjow passed a hand through his tresses of blue hair with a sad smile plastered on his face. His previous cocky smile nowhere in place. Yet the blunet didn't have the courage to look up into chocolate brown eyes.

"But our dad was a real bastard too. He would go around fucking anything that moved and was high for the majority of the time. But even then he did his job so Aizen let him… That's how Nel and I came to be you know? Bastard children that had to be taken under Aizen's wing because sexta was too lost to care… He died when I was seven and Nel was five. From that moment on Aizen's attention was drawn to the both of us…"

Ichigo kept silent the whole way, only observing the man before him with eyes that radiated compassion yet understanding. Not a hint of pity and wanting to stop the blunet from looking so lost even if he never really showed it.

Ichigo knew what was really deep inside. He should know, he was the same.

"The bastard trained Nel and me and he created his perfect little soldiers and in no time, I inherited my dad's six and Nel grabbed onto the three… It was hell. But I think you already know that. It was only eight years ago that I was able to contact the investigation team of underworld business to bail out… I did it for Nel you know? She didn't belong in that world no matter how strong she was… But in the end I was too late. She was attacked the day we were meant to leave and she has a gaping hole in her memory ever since. But I guess that's better than remembering that place…"

By the time Grimmjow had finished his story Ichigo had finished his tea while Grimmjow still had half of it and was most likely cold. The orange head had an expression between intrigued, hopeful yet solemn that just made the blunet raise an eyebrow as he had finally looked up to meet the others eyes.

He was openly surprised.

"Do you… Do you know about a doctor that was abducted 12 year ago?"

The question shocked him even more. Grimmjow could not deny this fact. Why it shocked him though he could only guess, because there was too many details to close it in on one sole factor. But even then he tried to remember. Remember because Ichigo honestly looked like someone was about to give him his biggest wish and he seriously didn't want to let the man down.

He looked too cute to not even try.

"A doctor…? I heard about a family they were planning to kidnap about 11 or 12 years ago. Aizen was interested on the eldest son along with the father because the man was said to be a genius scientist that was now practicing as a doctor. But I really don't know when they were captured or where they are… What I did hear from one of my  _comrades_  was how the capture had been a partial failure and that Aizen was planning on keeping what he had gotten in top shape until he completed his abduction. He said something about how he could control them better this way. Threats. I don't know anything else though. Sorry I-"

"It's more than anything I could ever hope for."

Grimmjow looked up from staring at his white knuckles to see the orange head in front of him. He wanted to do a double take as he was shocked silent by the expression clearly written on Ichigo's face.

He had a mixture of relief, pain, gratitude but overall sadness; too close to tears for the blunet to feel grief over his own situation because right now all he wanted was to take all that sorrow from the orange head away.

And that he did. Standing up and going towards the man and embracing him in a hug before he even knew it. Yet he only noticed when Ichigo tensed up as he looked up to stare into blue eyes with his chocolate brown that had started to shed the first tears involuntarily.

"Wh-"

"Shh. It's okay. Everything will be alright so just calm down. I can at least let you borrow a shoulder."

Ichigo just swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding hazily to take a deep breath. The only tear that fell from his half lidded eyes disappearing as he rubbed it off his cheek since he seriously didn't know what came over him. He would have never done so in front of anyone but for some reason it just came naturally to let his walls down in front of the blunet.

Grimmjow kept on stroking long, beautiful, orange locks and Ichigo involuntarily melted into the embrace, completely ignorant to the improper position they were in and just leaning on a well-built chest.

"Eight years ago… I was a part of a bail out in Las Noches castle over in Kyoto… I- I was in charge of retrieving one of the espada and getting this person back to base without being seen or seeing my charge for that matter… I found her… or he, in shreds… There was an espada. The fifth beating my charge to a bloody pulp. H

e would have succeeded had I not beat him up to a worse state than my charge. I felt that was the right thing because the cloaked, battered person could not do it on their own…"

The blunet was staring wide eyed into chocolate colored eyes that kept on averting their gaze from his own blue. Almost as if too ashamed to look at him in the eye but Grimmjow wanted him to look his way. He really did, because this was as much of a relief for him than what it had been for the orange head when he had shared his information.

"… I left my charge in the medical ward and after they told me he or she had lost all memory of their time in Las Noches, I wanted nothing to do with it any longer… I never knew there was another espada among those bailed and I obviously didn't know it was you two…"

When Ichigo finished he was finally able to look into Grimmjow's eyes, finding a dumbstruck expression on his face. But even then, slowly but surely, a stupid grin made its way onto handsome features causing Ichigo to raise an eyebrow and finally come aware to their position.

'Am I… sitting on his lap?'

As the blunet was too lost in his own world to notice, Ichigo retreated from his warm confinements with little to no objection from the blunet. The orange head shifting a little farther away from the man as he finally sat up-right and raised an eyebrow at the still, stupid-looking expression on Grimmjow's face.

It was hilarious in a way. And Ichigo had to suppress the tug upwards his lips involuntarily did.

"You are a wonderful person. You know that?"

When Grimmjow spoke Ichigo was confused to hear what came from the blunet's mouth. He was also shocked because the man was now looking directly at him with such gratitude, that it could have easily exceeded his own if Ichigo hadn't known that his relief overcame the blunet's.

"I have been searching for information on what bastard dare harm Nel. And what surprise do I get? Nnoitora was the bastard that needed to die. Che, who knew?"

Upon seeing the cocky smirk back on the blunet Ichigo couldn't help but give a small smile in return. One that wouldn't necessarily be noticed by many as a smile, but belonging to the orange head, it was more than usual.

"You know, the way you say it makes me want to join in. Bastards that beat up women just because they can are ones I cannot stand."

"Well I just might let you join… But I really am grateful for this info. I guess we helped each other out in the end."

Ichigo's smile increased as he sent a cheeky grin towards the other man. One he usually sent when he was under the disguise of Mugetsu to his fans but right now wanting to give it rather genuinely

What was so special about the guy that made him act like  _himself_?

"And I'm also thankful. More so than you can ever believe. And I'm really happy that we were able to help each other out."

"The pleasure is all mine, my berry."

As those words left the blunet's lips, Ichigo broke into a sadistic smile that just gave Grimmjow the chills. He wanted more than anything to back away in slight fear. But, he had no time as Ichigo came close to embracing him before stopping millimeters away, his lips teasing gently his earlobe as he whispered words that caused the blunet to melt in his place.

"Like I said. I'd like to see you try. I am no one's berry, and much less yours."

Before Grimmjow could even realize Ichigo had already retreated from his proximity and as such the blunet couldn't help but frown since he really wanted to embrace the other man. He was just playing hard to get and Grimmjow could only guess as to Ichigo's intentions since he didn't know anything  _personal_ about the guy… only that he liked chocolate.

"You tease. You god damn fucking cock blocker."

"Hey, I didn't do anything to give you expectations so you can't say I cock blocked you. You just jumped to conclusions. I just told you I was no ones."

"Maybe. But I can sure as hell change that."

"Go ahead. I won't stop you. But remember, you have a competition of about 15 million fans so line up."

Grimmjow scoffed before rolling his eyes, a question that he had wanted to make from the beginning about a second from coming out of his lips rather bluntly. But, he suppressed it enough to shift in his place to gain a bit more distance from the orange head since he knew that right now it was not the time nor place to be all cozy in close contact.

"So I have a chance? That's actually enlightening. And here I thought you weren't into guys."

"I swing both ways, so I guess you have a chance."

Grimmjow just smirked at the answer of his question. His happiness quite clear as he finally obtained the answer to the question he was meaning to ask the moment the orange haired being appeared in front of them –quite literally. But as the blunet was about to start talking –and maybe add some shameless flirting- the door slid open with a rather annoying and raspy voice following behind.

"Are you sure this shabby looking shop is where we're supposed to meet Ichigo?"

Grimmjow couldn't suppress the urge to groan and roll his eyes upon recognizing Renji's voice –it was basically unmistakable.

"Ah, great. And here I thought I would have more time with my new berry."

"Still not yours.

"Yet."

**To be continued…**

_Preview:_

" _I have new information."_

_That sole statement brought Ichigo to his full attention, his chocolate colored eyes shifting into something much more serious with a small hint of coldness that just made Kaien all the more jittery._

" _The snake contacted us yesterday. Said the queen is about ready to leave the sea. She thinks the girls won't last much longer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are highly appreciated! Update on the 10th of February.


	6. Sadness and Sorrow pt 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the super duper late update, but hospitalization causes this so please forgive me T^T
> 
> On a brighter note, hopefully i can get everything sorted out in a better way and hopefully I shall update my other stories soon enough so please be patient!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. But you already know that so why bother.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

" _ **Phone calls"/ Texts**_

#6#

Rukia and the rest of the group of five surveyed the shabby shack from the inside out, trying to find their orange haired friend and the blunet that was supposed to already be there. Once their eyes fell on a familiar shade of orange and they heard a low yet familiar chuckle, all they could do was walk in the direction of said corner to find a rather amusing scene.

Grimmjow had a feral smirk that just read danger, his head held high as he was sitting in a lazy cross-legged manor while his arm was resting on a low wooden table. Ichigo on the other hand was drinking from his freshly served tea as he had his brown eyes averted from the blunet. The orange head looking completely uncaring and somewhat annoyed even if there was a contradicting tug his lips made in an upward manner.

The air seemed light even as Ichigo refused to look in Grimmjow's way. The artist not being able to believe how the man kept his confidence no matter how many times Ichigo had repeated that he was no ones. Apparently, this only served to fuel the other more, so instead of denying it  _again_  he was ignoring the blunet; deciding that a change in course of action was needed for his current  _mission_.

At least he wasn't pestered now.

But of course, Grimmjow took the silence in his own pervy way, thinking for sure that the orange head had admitted defeat and deciding to not push his luck. He could go with silence since it actually worked in his favor. That way when the topic came back he could easily point out their current situation as a win.

Yet the silence didn't last long. And much less with the five friends standing beside the low table and its two occupants. So once Rukia grew tired of the silent treatment they were receiving, she slammed a hand on the table, making the plates clatter in their place and almost drop its contents. The only reason why the tea didn't fall being because the cup was currently in Ichigo's hands, while Grimmjow's was practically empty.

"We came already so stop acting like idiots and let's get this going."

Rukia's actions didn't startle the orange head like she had thought it would, only serving in gaining his attention as he placed the tea back on the table and turned to look at the gathered group with a calm and almost childish expression.

"He's acting like an idiot. I'm acting accordingly. And besides, there's enough space to sit so if we want to get this  _started,_  like you said, you need to sit down first."

Rukia huffed in complete and utter exasperation, choosing to follow his words and do as he suggested while keeping a close eye on the still grinning –like an idiot- blunet -her action being mirrored by the rest of the gang as they settled down all around the table.

"Alright then. If Grimmjow could stop being a dimwit we can start this… meeting? I don't even know what to call it."

"And why do we need to call it something anyway? Let's just get the show on the road Renji."

Said red head grumbled under his breath, receiving a rather sharp elbow in the gut as consequence, by an annoyed midget that just sent daggers his way. He was completely silenced as he remembered that they had agreed Rukia could talk first and say what was basically on everyone's mind. He really didn't like this, but he knew Rukia could pull it out better than any of them. So instead of complaining he snapped his mouth shut, and settled down on his cushion.

"All right so… Where to start?"

Ichigo just sighed as he quickly sensed the tension seeping in tons from the raven haired midget. He honestly couldn't believe that his childhood friend would be scared to talk to him. Incidentally, this was also starting to annoy him.

So instead of letting her talk or give her time, he turned to look her way. His chocolate colored orbs holding a hint of softness even as they were hardened in determination while he stared into her fierce violet eyes.

"Look Rukia, I won't bite, so go ahead and say what's on your mind. Just remember some stuff are better left untold, and you'll be fine."

Said person stared into her long-lost friend's eyes, her own softening as she silently thanked the other for his ruff compassion as she gained courage to speak up. Taking a deep breath in the process, as she averted her gaze from the piercing chocolate eyes to her fisted hands on her lap.

"Okay… I'll do just that… Ichigo we-… we don't want to be pushed out of your life… nor do we want to interrogate you like some criminal. You're our friend, and we'll respect that. So if you ever want to talk about anything, we'll hear you out. So… don't lock us out okay? We won't leave you behind, so don't leave us in the dark. That's the deal we want to make."

Ichigo was stunned silent by the time Rukia had finished; not being able to avert his wide eyes from the petite raven head and neither being able to hide his shock like he usually did. It was just weird how he would revert to his old self at times when he was in their company. Like if all he had learned before had gone to the trash, and he just couldn't remember shit about how to act.

It was frightening. But at the same time it was exciting.

But as soon as it came it left. And his shocked expression quickly morphed into that of honest happiness, a small, yet sincere smile on his lips as he brought a hand up to pat the midget on the head. All affection and no malice even as mostly everyone was shocked by the honest warmth reflected in his chocolate colored eyes.

"I never said I would make a deal. I said I would explain things… But even then, this works just fine with me… No… it's perfect."

They all stared at the orange head with satisfied eyes. It was just incredible that Ichigo had agreed as easily as he did. It had also gone smoother than they had expected. It was satisfactory to a new level and it had gone rather fast as well.

"Alright then. I think interrogation time is over. So let's pass on to livelier topics how about that?"

The whole group jumped with the exception of Ichigo by the sudden appearance of a foreign voice. They all turned to look in the direction it originated from, only to come eye to eye with a black haired man with piercing green eyes that looked so similar to their orange haired friend, the five newcomers couldn't help but turn from the man to Ichigo and then back to the cackling Grimmjow.

"Ha ha ha, oh my god. The look on your faces."

The group turned to look at Grimmjow with an amazing amount of menace, wanting to show their irritation as even Nel stood up to smack the other on the head.

"Ow. What the hell Nel."

"Stop laughing Grimmy, it's not nice."

"Yeah Grimm, don't laugh when you were just as stupefied as them."

Said blunet turned to glare at the orange head, not being able to believe how he had been betrayed. And hating, but at the same time loving the cocky smirk on the others face. It was annoying in a way, yet he just couldn't get enough of it.

Kaien on the other hand was just about laughing hysterically, patting his cousin on the back while doing so, and enjoying it as much as him. They just loved when they shocked everyone and if they didn't know better, the media would even think they were triplets –counting Mugetsu of course.

"I guess it's enough fooling around for now. My name is Shiba Kaien. I'm Ichigo's cousin and an acquaintance of their group. It's nice to meet you guys."

Upon presenting himself everyone else did the same. Renji not being able to hold back a comment on how the tea house looked suspicious when they learned that he was the owner along with his wife Miyako -which was out at the moment. Rukia, of course, smacked the red head as everyone else laughed at his misfortune. Kaien going back into the kitchen to get their orders with a small comment of how that was the point.

After they had settled into a comfortable chat the whole group spent a pleasant time in each other's company. The group of friends from middle school feeling quite at home as they felt an underlying sensation of the past and the two siblings fitting in just fine. Telling stories of their life so that Ichigo could get updated on how Orihime and Uryuu were married and how Rukia and Renji had been dating for a good seven years now. Ichigo had actually shared a good portion of his more happy experiences in Spain, and the pranks him and Yoruichi would sometimes pull on the rest of the vizard. Causing many raised eyebrows as Ichigo wasn't much of prankster in the past, and barely being able to believe the mischief in his eyes as he proved them wrong with tales that made many cry from the laughter.

But of course, good things had to end soon, and by the time the sun was starting to disappear, Ichigo interrupted the cheery banter with much regret and not wanting to do it in the first place.

"Hey guys, it's getting late, and I really have to go."

Everyone turned to look at the orange head with disappointment and sadness, all having a great time and not wanting it to end. Ichigo didn't want it even more than the rest. Even with his steady headache he wanted to stay longer and share more of his adventures. He also wanted to know about theirs as well, but he really needed to go. It was not an option.

So instead of wasting time, Ichigo gave an apologetic smile before standing up. Stretching his muscles to get the numbness off, and then glancing to look at his friends new and old once more.

"Sorry but I really have stuff to do. I only had the afternoon off, so I was able to meet up. But I can't stay any longer."

"Ah~ But we were having so much fun!"

Ichigo smiled again, trying to give the feeling that he had fun since it was the truth. But his small and almost insignificant smile disappeared when Renji stood up to give him a pat in the back. He raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering what the other wanted before his silent question was actually responded.

"Let's get together soon yeah?"

At the almost pleading tone in his red haired friend, all Ichigo could do was stare almost blankly to try and hide the flinch he involuntarily let out. He really wanted to just smile and say sure, but he knew that with his current  _profession_  he shouldn't even think about promising they could get together soon when he might not even come back alive in the first place.

Sometimes, he hated the fact that he had to think every time he went on a mission whether he would die or not. Would he come covered in blood, or wake up in a hospital. Such a dangerous thing indeed.

"I hope so."

His friends noticed it wasn't a promise or a statement that assured them they would, in fact, get together sometime soon. But even then they didn't want to pressure Ichigo into saying what he didn't want to. That's what they had come to agree when they had gotten together on their own. And that was how Rukia was chosen to speak their mind in the first place.

"All right then. Thanks for explaining the other day, Ichigo. And… try to stay out of harm's way. Yeah?"

Ichigo gave a crooked smile to the petite raven head. He was trying to convey his hope that he could do just that. But couldn't assure anything. So he merely nodded while he turned to look at the married couple with a normal expression to say his goodbyes.

"I'll see you around okay? Though I wouldn't like the need to visit you two at the hospital."

Orihime just smiled at that, before Uryuu scoffed lightly while lifting his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Giving a sideways glance in hopes of hiding the tug upwards his mouth made as he had enjoyed himself as well.

"I doubt you can stay out of trouble any longer Kurosaki. But if you ever need a nurse or a doctor you know where to find one."

The orange head smiled broadly at this. He seriously wanted to join in on the prayer that he wouldn't need medical attention even with the pink haired giant in their group that was the  _doctor._ But he really doubted it. Trouble just loved to follow him all around the world.

"I'll keep that in mind."

With that, he was about to say good bye to his new friends. When all of a sudden, a sea of green assaulted his vision and he was caught in a bear hug by none other than Nel. Her giant chest constricting his breathing, but bearing with it as he let her do as she wished.

"It was so much fun to get to know you better, Itsygo!"

Ichigo and everyone else raised an eyebrow at the badly said name. He wanted to blame it on the fact that she had her face buried in his black coat, but even then found it odd. But nobody wanted to point out that fact. The scene was too sweet to disrupt with something like that.

So instead of doing as he wanted –to push the girl out of his coat- he gently patted her on the head. Soon enough, she retracted herself voluntarily and couldn't help the small smile that graced his features upon seeing the giant one on her own. She was too innocent to be tainted with  _that_  world, Ichigo thought grimly.

"Yeah, it was really fun."

Nel took a hesitant step back, her hands behind her back as she stood on the sidelines so that she wouldn't look off, being so close to Ichigo. For some reason she found comfort in the one-year-older-than-her man. So she just couldn't help but do what she did, and feel so drawn in. She really didn't know why, but Ichigo felt like the sun.

Ichigo, on the other hand, turned to survey the group as he was about to give his last goodbyes. What he didn't expect, however –and he was pretty sure no one did- was to receive a deafening slap on his ass. The sound being as loud as it was painful and he couldn't help but let a yelp as he turned to glare at the blue haired man that had his shit eating grin plastered in place. Not an ounce of remorse, even as Ichigo's cheeks turned a light red color to show his embarrassment that was barely seen as he was trying to hide it like crazy.

"Wh-what the fuck! Y-you don't just go ahead and sp-spank what's not yours."

Grimmjow gave an amusing laughter as his blue eyes gazed hungrily at the being before him. He couldn't believe that he had finally made the orange head blush even if it wasn't as much as he was expecting.

'Am I losing my touch? Nah, I'm too hot for that to be the case. Must be him.'

"Yeah well start getting used to it berry, 'cause that ass of yours has my name on it."

Ichigo's ears increased in coloration as he quickly turned his head to avoid being seen. He really hated being so defenseless and  _innocent_. He actually hated his more submissive side that came forth when he was being shamelessly teased by a mouthwatering hunk -which Grimmjow fell easily into that category. It was embarrassing for his tough guy appearance and cocky attitude. But even then, it wasn't as if he could hide it; he wasn't a robot.

"Don't touch what you can't afford Grimmy."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at his nickname coming from the orange heads lips. Feeling an unwanted chill go down his spine as the heat went directly to nether regions. Dang it was so unfair that Ichigo could be so innocently sinful. But as soon as his confused expression came, it left; being replaced by a cocky smirk as he tried to keep up with expectations. He would  _never_  lose.

"Then I'll just have to get an extra shift."

Ichigo just huffed out an annoyed breath, thankful that his back was facing the group since he couldn't quite avoid the tug upwards his lips made even with the soft blush over his cheeks. He was such a sap.

"Make sure to not waste your time."

"Time you enjoy wasting, is not wasted time."

This time, Ichigo didn't say anything as he had enough and was quickly reaching his limit. So instead of waiting to see the roll of eyes from Uryuu and Renji, or the sparkly eyes he was being given by the girls, he strode out. Trying and failing miserably to suppress his still flustered state as he closed the store's front door, and turned to go behind the shop.

Upon reaching the private alleyway, Ichigo leaned against the wall before sliding down to the floor. Drawing his knees up to set his chin on, his arms wrapped tightly around them as his full blown blush finally got the better of him and appeared in a dangerous shade of red that fit to the perfection with his namesake.

But as he sat down curled in a corner –basically- he heard the distinctive sound of the back door opening. His black haired cousin coming out with an expression of unhidden amusement as Kaien walked silently to stand next to the orange head before he supported himself against the wall.

"… that bad huh?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at this, the pink in his cheeks still stronger than in the shop but lighter than before. Looking to innocent and adorable for his own good, as he looked like a lost puppy curled up as he was.

Kaien, however, was not happy with the oblivious Ichigo. The orange head looked like he didn't know what Kaien was talking about. And that, in a way, pissed off the older man. He had to be blind, deaf and stupid to not notice how Ichigo had a thing for the blue haired man and was falling  _hard_.

"… You know I would have thought a girl was next."

Ichigo  _did_  understand this compared to the previous statement. Thinking that Kaien was trying to engage some conversation to keep him busy so that his thoughts could sort out, and being thankful for it.

"You don't choose what's next. Just because I've had previous patterns of female male, doesn't mean it's always gonna be the same. Besides, it's not like that with Grimmjow. He's just… interesting."

Kaien scoffed lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking slightly irritated at the fact that Ichigo didn't want to admit something more than interest. But even then, he knew that the orange head was just that kind of person.

"Yeah, sure you do. Try saying that when you're blushing madly and crouching on the floor and see if you sound believable… Oh wait, you just did. And you were so fake Yoruichi would be ashamed."

Ichigo just pouted lightly before letting go of his knees, stretching out his legs to sit in a comfier position before letting out a sigh and relaxing his stiff shoulders. He opened his eyes as he had previously closed them, showing his normal blank-like eyes to glance at his cousin as he stared intently at the man as much as he could before turning back to glare at the wall opposite to him with an annoyed expression.

Someone had to suffer his scowl of wrath.

"He's interesting Kaien… in more ways than one could hope to be… That's all there is to it. So don't dare start questioning what I find interesting. He just is."

"Including his hot washboard-like abs?"

"Yes including his hot, washboard-like- HEY! Don't make me say shit I don't want to!"

"But you mean it."

"No! I mean yes! But no! That wasn't what I was talking about!"

"Sure you weren't~"

"Kaien!"

"What~?"

Ichigo huffed an irritated breath as he got tired of fighting with his twin-like cousin. He wanted to drop the topic as quick as possible because honestly even he didn't understand his new infatuation with the guy. And Kaien wasn't helping.

So instead of responding to the raven's not so innocent question, he adjusted his seated position once more to stay cross-legged as he waited in silence to see if the raven head wanted something else. The older man wouldn't just come out of his shop on a whim. And much less with the shack still open.

Kaien took this as a sign and let out a sigh before glancing to stare at his orange haired cousin. He was trying to find the right words for what he was going to say next. But as he was unable to find a way that wouldn't sound so depressing, he began.

"I have new information."

That sole statement brought Ichigo to his full attention. His chocolate colored eyes shifting into something much more serious with a small hint of coldness that just made Kaien jittery.

"The snake contacted us yesterday. Said the queen is about ready to leave the sea. She thinks the girls won't last much longer."

Ichigo took in the information as it came. Instantly knowing exactly who was who and not debating whether it was true or not. Only analyzing the depths of the situation and trying to come to a conclusion.

"I'm seeing her today. Was it needed to involve  _him_?"

Kaien just nodded grimly as he showed his full displeasure of having to work with the snake – _him_. It wasn't that the two didn't trust the guy. Or that he was hated or anything, but for some odd reason, having to deal with the man just unnerved them too much to let it pass.

"How much time do we have?"

"A week."

The raven head didn't miss a beat to respond. Knowing instantly what his cousin wanted and not questioning even for a second. Because no one ever  _dared_  question Ichigo. The orange head was just brilliant when it came to putting two plus two together. Even when the details were vague and confusing for them. So Kaien and the Vizards never restricted Ichigo in how much information he asked for.

The tea shop owner, however, was caught off guard when Ichigo nudged him in the thigh to bring his full attention. And as he gazed into the orange head's eyes, he didn't like what he saw.

"Did you find anything else on  _K_?"

Kaien felt his heart clench at the mention of K. He hated being so useless when it came to finding information on that particular thing. And even when he knew Ichigo never resented him for not being able to be more helpful, it still didn't ease him when he had to disappoint his cousin time and time again.

"No. I bet you know more than me by now."

Ichigo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow in disbelief towards his cousin. He was trying to show his obvious yet silent statement as he scanned the other with a critical eye that just couldn't believe what he was being told.

Kaien, on the other hand, just scoffed before rolling his eyes as he didn't expect Ichigo actually thought he had something new. He stuffed one of his hands in his pocket before averting his gaze from Ichigo's critic-like expression. For some unknown reason it sent chills down his spine.

"I'm an information broker, Ichigo. Not a spy. That's one of your jobs. So I really can't help you with that.  _He's_  not stupid enough to leave information lying around about  _K_ … But it's been twelve years now Ichigo. I don't want to sound like I'm leaving them behind but-"

"I know what you mean Kaien… I really do. But I got information worth a while today. And the info Yoruichi got the other day was also enlightening. They're alive, that's for sure."

The seemingly-not-so-simple tea shop owner, gave his cousin one last scan before sighing and deciding to leave the topic at that. He knew that the information about  _K_  was bound to get to him sooner or later. And he was also able to sense that Ichigo didn't want to talk about it right now.

For some reason, Ichigo looked rather lost and emotionless at the moment, and Kaien didn't like that. He preferred to see Ichigo like he was today with his friends. And if Kaien could have a say in it, he would automatically pull his cousin out of that dangerous shit he was dealing with, and stick the orange head to his friends so that Ichigo could gain some sense of normalcy of his life.

He deserved that much.

But of course, life didn't always go as planned, and as such, Kaien could do nothing but watch and help his cousin out when he could. Sometimes, when Ichigo wasn't so reserved, he would come to the raven head for comfort, and Kaien never failed in letting the other borrow his shoulder. He just wished Ichigo wasn't so distant.

Suddenly, Kaien was brought back from his muse when he noticed a sound and movement from his side. Said action coming from his orange haired cousin, as Ichigo took out a crumpled box from one of his many pockets, and fished out a cigarette that surprised the raven head more than what he would like to admit.

Kaien observed his cousin from the corner of his green eye as Ichigo placed the death stick between rather pale, yet full lips. Fetching out a lighter from another one of his many pockets before he lighted the white stick and placed it back in its place.

In the end, Kaien couldn't bear with the new silence and his underlying curiosity. As such, he blurted out his inquiry before even thinking, while trying to keep his disappointment out of his tone as he did so, and hoping that Ichigo wouldn't be offended by it.

"I thought you didn't smoke anymore."

Ichigo nibbled with the white Tabaco stick as he absently stared at the smoke erupting from it. He didn't even bothering to look at Kaien as he pulled it out of his mouth and breathed out a puff of smoke.

"I don't. Only after missions."

Kaien turned shockingly to look at his orange haired cousin. He wanted to know more of this new discovery. And didn't wasting a heartbeat to do so.

"Did you have a mission today?"

"In half an hour I have to go out."

"That doesn't make any sense! This is  _before_  the mission!"

The raven head tried to give his valid point only to be once again –momentarily- ignored. Ichigo taking his time as he tried to concentrate on the cigarette instead of Kaien and his questions.

"I know."

Kaien just stared at Ichigo before passing a hand wearily over his face, wanting to say something else but finding it futile. So instead of doing as he wanted, he pushed himself off the wall and strode towards the back door of his shabby tea shop. Only stopping inches before the door to give a rather clear and firm demand to the orange head.

"If Yoruichi finds out, I knew nothing."

Ichigo just let a rather sadistic smile grace his lips. Looking rather  _bad-ass_  with the cigarette in between his shiny white teeth and black leather coat as he waved a hand at his cousin's demand. Not really thinking much of it and only taking the white stick out of his mouth once Kaien was back inside.

To say the truth, Ichigo actually hated smoking. But for some reason, doing so had become a sort of ritual for him to  _honor_  his still disappeared family. He remembered how Isshin would only smoke on the day of his mother's death, and as such, decided to try it about five years ago on July fifteen. Once he did this, for some reason it had become a quick habit to do so at any time he wanted to remember his family. Yet not long after, he was discovered by his new, self-proclaimed mother Shihōin Yoruichi.

The purple haired women, of course, had been furious instantly. But Ichigo soon found a way to go around her and made a rule to only smoke after missions in a way of saying he was back alive to his family. It was weird, and he knew it. Yet he also happened to think that he might be addicted. But there came a time when he didn't have a mission for a  _month_  and he never once went crazy for the white death stick. This came as a relief for Ichigo that had  _always_  hated smoking, but even then he never stopped his little ritual and sometimes even smoked before missions like right now. It was a rare occurrence, but even then it happened from time to time.

However, Ichigo couldn't idle around all night and decided to stand up while turning off the cigarette with the concrete floor, as he silently -and almost elegantly- raised to his full height. He huffed out a last breath and noticed how a white cloud of air erupted from his mouth. Absently realizing how the night was growing colder and colder and thinking nothing of it as he stalked away in the pitch black night.

For some reason, he just couldn't feel the coldness thanks to his own frozen heart.

#6#

A lone drop leaked inconsiderately from the faucet in the cold dark corner. The droplet falling slowly in a small puddle of accumulated water as the sound of liquid against liquid was the only thing that disrupted the cool night.

Two figures stood at arm's reach from the other as they were both clothed in the eternal darkness that only aided in concealing their already hidden identities. One of them shifted in their place as the next droplet cascaded down to fall onto the same puddle of water.

He surreptitiously raised a hand to tug his hood to cover even more his already concealed identity. For some unknown reason he felt uneasy in this abandoned building with a not so trust worthy superior that had called him forth to this particular place. It was unnerving and maybe even irritating to hear the piddle paddle of the loose faucet but he didn't say anything. Only staring in the direction of where he suspected green eyes lingered before quickly turning around at the sudden sound of heavy footsteps.

"Wh-who?"

The obvious sound of boot against cement stopped once he muttered his rather silent question. Gaze shifting from the eternal darkness towards the other person that was starting to bring down their hood to reveal messy blonde hair, her cold green eyes and chocolate colored skin as her lower face was covered in a high collar.

His eyes widened as he finally noticed another person standing slightly behind his superior at about five foot nine. His panicked state barely registering this as he started to take hesitant steps back.

"Who-? What-? Why is this happening!?"

The black clothed figure said nothing as it started to take steady steps forward to go in front of the blonde women. The identity of the assailant still being unknown as a white mask with red lines covered perfectly well the face of the hooded figure.

The man, however, didn't like the silent answer he was given and as such took out a handgun revolver and started to point the silver weapon at the now still figure even as his hand shook with underlying fear and panic.

"Don't move! Don't take another step or I'll fire!"

The masked person stood silently in its place before he was suddenly gone. The shivering man quickly turned around in all directions before he came face to face with a black Five-seveN handgun, trying not to move since he felt the cold sensation of steel against his neck.

"I-impossible… How?"

"Fear is a mind-killer."

"What?"

The masked person tilted slowly its head before tightening its grip on the equally black blade and gun. Lazily putting more force on his blade as he started to slowly draw blood from the quivering man.

"Your fear is what made you blind to my movements. Though, I doubt you could keep up anyway."

The man just couldn't understand what his soon to be killer was saying. His words too complex for his dying mind and too much for his shattering soul. He was entering such a state that he didn't even notice the approach of the blonde women and much less did he notice said person's bone chilling glare.

"You will regret ever hurting my girls Nirgge Parduoc. If you ever thought I would let Barragan handle your punishment since he's your direct superior, than you are highly mistaken. I only feel bad for  _White_  since you are now his problem."

 _White_ merely scoffed before swiftly tying the man's hands. Doing so, with not a hint of gentleness as he proceeded to knock out the guy with the blunt part of his pitch black blade.

"How many times have I told you, its  _Shiro,_  not  _White_?"

"It's the same thing. In the castle back in Spain, they called you  _Blanco_. I don't see the difference. Only the language."

The newly dubbed Shiro sheathed his blade before placing the black Five-seveN in its holster. He then proceeded in grabbing the fallen man by the color of his coat and dragging the heavy body out of the wet and moldy building while not even caring when the hood fell off his victim and light blonde hair came into sight.

He really hated these kind of people so he felt no remorse what so ever in pulling the much heavier man out like a rag doll. He stopped, however, to glance back at the blonde women as he made sure there was no one nearby before turning back to face forward while treading back in his path as he gave a silent farewell along with good news for the blonde.

"I hope to see you in one week. Queen."

 _Queen_ stayed rooted in her place as a small and almost insignificant smile graced her beautiful features. Trying not to look excited, as she too, turned around and went her way while  _Shiro_  had already made it out the door.

Said person however, quickly found a black van parked outside of the building in a dark alleyway, completely out of sight and only aiding him in keeping hidden as another masked person excited the vehicle.

"You got the trash?"

Shiro just let go of his baggage as he didn't even care when the blonde's head hit concrete rather harshly. Only walking away from the van so that the masked man could hoist up the unconscious figure.

"Where's your coat Sixty nine?"

 _Sixty nine_  only tsk-ed before dumping the hump of  _trash_  in the van. Dusting his hands as he finished and turned to look at his black clothed ally.

"I don't need that crap. I don't even work in the field, so the best I need is this mask. Besides, my silver hair is a dead giveaway. And don't call me that name. It just pisses me off."

"Alright  _Kensei_. Just make sure to stay out of trouble and take that guy to Geta-Boushi."

Kensei, however, blinked in confusion as he stared at his ally with unhidden turmoil. Silver colored brows furrowing underneath white mask as he stared at the retreating back of the black clothed menace.

"Where are you going Ichigo?"

Said person stopped before turning to look at the man from the corner of his eye. Lifting a hand to absently cover up even more his orange colored hair beneath his pitch black coat.

"Use code name. I don't know about you, but I have no desire to be caught up in some mess."

Kensei merely rolled his eyes before shifting in his place. Putting a hand on his hip as he reclined himself on the cold black van.

"Alright  _Shiro_ , where the hell are you going?"

"I'm going to my house tonight. I haven't gone in a while, and I want some privacy."

"They're not going to be happy you know."

Ichigo just scoffed before placing a hand over his black holster. Trying to gain comfort from his trustworthy weapon as he knew exactly who the other man was talking about.

"Let them be. I need my space and they should know that."

Kensei just rolled his eyes before huffing out a sigh and pushing himself off the van to walk towards the driver seat. He didn't want to partake in any of Kisuke's or Shinji's traps to keep Ichigo hauled inside and decided to let the other be.

"If they find out, I knew nothing."

The orange haired man almost did a double take as he felt a sense of deja vous; having an expression of complete disbelief that was easily concealed by his almost pure white mask as he stared at the back of his silver haired comrade.

"Okay. Just be careful with the guy. He's kinda big so it'll be hard to sneak in the body."

"The way you say it makes it sound like a corpse. Besides, if your scrawny ass was able to drag the guy all the way out here, than hauling the guy inside with myself will be easy enough."

Ichigo just scoffed in slight irritation, before he too, started to walk away. He went in the opposite direction and headed deeper into the shadows as he left the silver haired man behind. Disappearing in the labyrinth of alley ways and making way towards a rusty old dumpster.

Once he arrived at a dumpster bin, Ichigo went behind the old thing to find a black adventure touring motorcycle in its full glory. A helmet hung loosely at the end of one of the handles and a metal sword rack welded at the side of the beautiful vehicle.

Ichigo approached the motorcycle before taking out a folded red sword bag from his coat. Loosening the grip his belt had on lithe hips as he took off his sheathed sword and placed it inside the bag and proceeded to fasten it on the sword rack. Once he finished this, the orange head spared not a second to get on the black vehicle and put on the helmet to further conceal his identity. Fishing out a key from his pocket and turning on the loud machine as he accelerated and took off in a blaze of speed and agility.

As the twenty-seven year old sped through the night streets of Tokyo, he tried to not think of his previous argument with his  _family_ and certainly not on the blue haired sex god he was starting to feel more than a little interest in.

He only wanted to concentrate on his previous mission and his soon to come task in one week. He thought about the  _Queen_  and her girls and wanted more than anything to get them out. He wanted to take the four girls out of the hell hole then and there but he couldn't be reckless.

The  _Queen's_  identity was actually Tier Harribel. She was named tercera and successor –as he had learned today- to the previous tercera Nelliel tu Oderschvank. The tercera was actually in charge of the more legal area of Aizen's group. Only needing to get their hands dirty when it came to frauds in the market and using their feminine charms to get what they want –or what Aizen wants anyway. So when it came to that post, it was usually handled by sweeter, and at least humane people.

It was usually the post that received less information from dark trades, but even then it's an espada rank and must not be underestimated. But when the  _Queen_  had sent in a message for help, the task force was not able to say no and much less with such a bold and well hidden person such as her. She knew what she was doing, and that, more than anything, intrigued the higher ups. As such, it didn't come as a surprise that Ichigo was tasked with the mission of getting her out. This was his expertise after all. The front-lines. He knew how to accommodate the chess board to bail out the blonde and that was what he was doing.

Today, he had  _gotten rid_   _of trash_  to cover Harribel's more humane personality and show an unforgiving side of her that was rarely known in the underworld. He was trying to make her look cruel and like a threat, so that it wouldn't come as a surprise when she would become a target for the Japanese undercover task force. Ichigo needed her to be feared and most of all forgotten because he didn't want people following her and searching for a way to get to her. He needed them to forget she ever excited and only taking her closest subordinates to cover up any holes.

Ichigo had started doing this about a month ago, and he had slowly but surely created an image of unease for the lower ranks when the name Harribel came to light. It was creating the perfect scenario for his crime and also making Aizen believe that the blonde was no longer what he needed in the tercera's post. He had gotten rid of people from her own jurisdiction. Had faked the death of various police officers so that it would look as if Harribel was the cause. And now he had captured an idiot from the segunda's ranks. If that wasn't making the blonde look bad than he didn't know what did. But of course, the end of his mission would not come until two weeks from tonight -as he had told the blonde. The short term involvement with the other being almost finished and not needing his assistance any longer.

However, Ichigo was brought back from his thoughts once he noticed he was arriving at his private, two story home. He slowed down to reasonable levels as he opened a garage door automatically and entered to park besides a silver Ascari KZ1 before closing the garage door once again. Ichigo took off the helmet before doing the same with his mask and hood, finally letting his long orange locks roam freely from their confinements as he threaded tanned fingers lazily through strands of soft silken locks.

He let out a tired sigh as he dismounted and grabbed the pitch black blade that was still inside the red sword bag from its rack. Once he did this, Ichigo made way towards the door and swiftly took off his coat and hanged it on a rack before discarding his boots and going inside.

He breathed in the calming smell of his empty home as he closed the door and surveyed the dark kitchen. He turned on the lights to better guide his footsteps as he made way to another area of the house.

Ichigo walked silently through the wooden hallway as he made way to a locked room in the far end of the rather spacious house. He took out a set keys and opened the varnished wooden door with care and patience, doing it slowly as he peaked inside to make sure no one was there before he walked in and turned on the light.

As Ichigo entered, he tried to give the sole thing in the room his full attention. Going forward to open the wooden closet to find it full of equipment like bullets, knifes and extra handguns along with a FN A3G rifle. There was also an empty space reserved for his Five-seveN and a beautiful hand crafted rack for the pitch black blade.

What was special about these two empty spaces however, was how the rack had the character for Zan -斬- engraved. And the place where the black, Five-seven was supposed to be stored, was the character for Getsu -月. The two deadly weapons forming the pair by the name Zangetsu and being Ichigo's most prized treasure at the moment. It was something that he would forever cherish and the orange head just knew that the two, pitch black beauties had saved him from to many near death situations to count.

Ichigo just pushed the thought aside, however, as he took out the half by the name of Zan and placed it on the rack. Shortly after, taking the handgun from its holster and doing the same with Getsu before closing the closet door and leaving the room before locking it as well.

He turned off the lights from the lower floor only to stride up the stairs and into his room. The orange head didn't even flicker the lights on as he threw himself on the king sized bed. Not even taking the time to take his clothes off even when he was still wearing the holster around his hip.

His day had been rather long. And for some reason, he couldn't find it in himself to care that he was wrinkling up his coat. Or the fact that his holster was hurting his side. He could only think about his pretty simple mission and his  _argument_  with the family before his mind wandered towards better routes and he found himself remembering his easy going chat with his friends.

It had been so much fun for Ichigo to be with the gang again. And it had been way better to have Nel and Grimmjow with them. Because for some reason, he felt the group was more balanced. Nel could actually understand Orihime's crazy imagination while Grimmjow was just… himself.

It was odd how the blunet could just be himself and at the same time compliment the group to make it more stable. Being a constant, sane yet crazy presence in their little circle, that for some reason just brought a sense of warmth and happiness –he guessed it had to do with the guy's sense of humor.

Ichigo would forever feel jealous of the man because for some reason the blunt was just so fucking  _bright._ His presence just drawing everyone in and being so fucking natural that the orange head couldn't  _avoid_  being pulled in. And for some strange reason, he certainly didn't mind. He was quickly changing his interest for the man, into something more intimate where he just had the  _need_ to find out more about Grimmjow.

But with that last thought in mind Ichigo groaned into the pillows and flipped over to stare at the white ceiling. His hand itching for a cigarette as he suppressed the urge to think about his family as an excuse, and replacing the hot blunet that was becoming his new fascination quicker than what he would like. It was a little bit overwhelming but even then it was breath taking.

He had loved the gentle embrace he had been forced into when he had received news of his family from the blunet. He enjoyed the constant insistence the man had that he would someday become  _his_. He had felt utterly embarrassed, but all the more unsatisfied when he had received a rather hard grope. But most of all, he had come to be addicted to that raspy, bone chilling voice the blue haired sex god owned and just couldn't get enough of it.

But as his mind became clouded with thoughts of the mouthwatering blunet, his eyes closed and his breath steadied into a silent rhythm. The only sounds heard being the constant tick of an annoying clock and the outside noises from the night life along with the sound of the howling cold wind.

How he wished to be bathed in the sun's beautiful heat once more…

**To be continued…**

_Preview:_ **  
**

_I didn't expect to see you again so soon."_

_The baritone voice sent shivers down his spine, a feeling foreign from the cold winds and his rising fever he was choosing to ignore. Ichigo could almost see the grin stretched on the others handsome features. The psychopathic-like smirk that promised a great deal of torture and pain, yet Ichigo only found himself mesmerized by the being behind him. He tried to form words, eyes darting from his victim to the rookie cops snooping around the structure as he wet his dry lips and swallowed a lump in his throat._

_"I-I wasn't expecting to see you here."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update on this is on March 10.


	7. Not enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the tardiness! I've been rather ill lately and haven't been able to fully concentrate on my writing. What i have published has been because it was already half ways at the very least.   
> I hope you enjoy this either way, and sorry once again.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own bleach. But you already know that so why bother.

"Normal speech"

'Thoughts'

_Flashbacks_

" ** _Phone calls"/ Texts_**

 

#7#

He felt the breeze tug harshly onto his orange strands of hair. He tried to even out his breath as it came out in small clouds of air to show just how cold it really was. The orange head tried to ignore the shiver that went down his spine as he shifted his position very lightly while he kept visual on his target through the sniper scope. He dragged his body a little to the right on the cold floor of the rooftop as he once again, gave a deep breath and tried to accommodate himself so that he could remain unseen, yet ready to make a run for it in case someone came from behind. He had a bullet proof vest though. But it never hurt to be careful. And more so at the moment.

The highly trained sniper bit his bottom, full lip as he assessed his situation and narrowed his eyes on the white haired man with small, eerie, red eyes. He scrunched his eyebrows as he noticed how the man was now moving forward in the brightly lit room of the building across the street. He twirled his gloved finger slowly in the small area of the trigger guard while he carefully prepared his index finger to fire at any given time.

He had long removed the safety.

His victim was the leader of a slowly dying yakuza group. His name was Jin Kariya. And while the orange head harbored no ill feelings for the man, he could hardly say he was sorry for what he would do next. The only reason why he hadn’t killed the blasted man yet was because he was waiting on the police to get to the site.

He sometimes hated working alongside the blue idiots that didn’t even know how to wield a gun. _Pft. Pathetic._

But even then he willed himself to stay still; making sure his breath came in slow and tamed inhales as he concentrated. However, not a second after, he started to hear static coming from his radio earpiece and licked his lips to moist them even if just a little. He didn’t want his voice to crack when speaking to the one on the other end of the line. It would only come down to another heated reprimand and he needed to stay quiet.

Yet willing to keep his throat from feeling like a dry desert was _hard_.

**_“Ichigo, are ya still in position?”_ **

He gave a long and audible sigh, biting his chapped lip as he suppressed the shiver that ran down his spine. He was getting fuckin’ worse by the day.

“Y-yeah, I’ve been ready for a while now. Just waiting for the idiots to come into scene.”

The one on the other end paused, and Ichigo silently held his breath as he knew the quiver in his voice was heard loud and clear. He was only hoping the topic wouldn’t be pursued.

**_“…The Covert Ops will also be there. Along with a head of department. You can’t necessarily call them all idiots.”_ **

“See if I care.”

Ichigo only gave a loud snort before rolling his eyes, stiffening slightly when one of the white haired man’s subordinates was beckoned forward.

‘What is that bastard doing now?’

Apparently, the one transmitting the news noticed his sudden change in breathing and almost immediately quieted down; opting to wait and see if Ichigo was forced into action earlier then planned.

“Nobody knew of the ambush, right?” He asked, a low hint of apprehension barely noticeable beneath his controlled tone.

**_“Not that I know. Why, is something wrong?”_ **

Ichigo narrowed his eyes yet again, once more starting his rhythmic playing with the trigger as he extended his heightened senses.

“I have a bad feeling about this.”

**_“Is_ ** **he _doing something suspicious?”_**

The orange head eyed the man once more as he noticed how he was given a syringe from one of his followers and stepped forward towards the bulky man with reddish hair. The white haired man suddenly stabbed the guy’s forearm with the needle, and Ichigo found himself widening in eyes as he noticed just _what_ they were doing. He cursed, followed by an annoyed _tsk_ before making note as to who else was being injected.

“Their using drug. From what I see, it could be something to heighten the senses. Or maybe some _Decardon_ to go into an adrenaline high. I don’t really know, but it defiantly doesn’t look good.”

**_“Can you still finish the job? Get a clean shot?”_ **

Ichigo scoffed as he tried to not roll his eyes and concentrate on the scene being played before him. For some reason, he couldn’t help but feel the drugs were going to be the least of his problems.

“Of course I can, Shin. This doesn’t hinder me at all. Though I can’t say the same for the people on feet.”

**_“Yeah, yeah, don’t act so cocky mister smarty pants. The mission is a simple one. So if you finish up quickly, than ya can get yer ass back to resting. Didn’t mean to get ya wrapped up on this job though. Besides, I know we ain’t cool yet.”_ **

“Roger, out.” He answered in an even tone, trying to not sound mad as he dismissed the man.

In the end, he merely pursed his lips into a thin line as he tried to not think of the disagreement he had with his family days before. He still hadn’t spoken with anyone personally even if he had talked to Shinji on the phone when he tried to apologize and understand Ichigo’s point of view.

It’s not like it worked, mind you.

So instead, he tried to think of the mission he was given. It was simple enough, just like Shinji said. And though it was a mere snipe-the-leader-before-a-coup-d’état-comes-forth kind of job, he still had other shit to worry about. Like babysitting the rookies that were coming into the field today -and were finally arriving with the rest of the police. He really hated this, but it also came with the job. Ichigo had also heard that the department head would keep his distance. And though he thought it would be a nice way to teach the newbies, he still feared for their lives.

Not like anybody would die on his watch, though.

He was about to level out his breathing to stillness and prepare himself for the shot, but barely audible footsteps startled his highly sensitive senses. He turned at inhuman speeds, grasping his Five seven from the holster at his waist and aiming at the intruder with unreadable, brown eyes. All in a spasm of 2 seconds.

However, as he came in contact with cyan blue eyes, his own widened in unconcealed shock -breaking his previous composed state and feeling his heart making a painful tattoo on his chest. Yet, he never moved a single inch even as he clearly recognized the man. Ichigo never removed his gun.

On the other hand, Grimmjow didn’t even seem threatened by the gun at point blank. He had his eyes hardened in unwavering resolve as he casually stood a few feet away from the orange head. The man, even when relaxed, could feel the almost tangible killer intent coming in waves from the smaller man but he still held his head high.

Seconds that seemed like hours passed by. The blunet never retracting his hands from the pockets of his black slacks and Ichigo keeping his steady hand ready to shoot as he had quickly composed his rattled state. The next second, though, the orange head gave a sigh of relief and dropped down his hand. He placed his gun back in its holster, once more going to lay on the floor as he adjusted the scope and kept visual of the target and the police surrounding the building. The orange haired sniper vaguely heard footsteps coming forth and before he knew it, the blunet was crouching down by his side.

“I didn’t expect to see you again so soon.” The blunet muttered, voice barely above a whisper as he stayed hidden in the shadows as well.

The baritone voice sent shivers down his spine. A feeling foreign from the cold winds and his rising fever he was choosing to ignore. Ichigo could almost see the grin stretched on the others handsome features. The psychopathic-like smirk that promised a great deal of torture and pain, yet Ichigo only found himself mesmerized by the being behind him. He tried to form words, eyes darting from his victim to the rookie cops snooping around the structure as he wet his dry lips and swallowed a lump in his throat.

“I-I wasn’t expecting to see you _here_.”

“Yeah well, I would’ve liked to meet in better circumstances. But life doesn’t listen to what we want, so I guess we’ll just have to adapt.”

The sniper gave a low chuckle, thoroughly agreeing with the other man as he tried to reevaluate his situation and make sure everything was in order. He still couldn’t get rid of the apprehension he was feeling. And for some reason, he knew the blunet had nothing to do with it.

“Pretty accurate...”

Ichigo tried to avert his gaze from the scope to gaze at the man besides him. He was wearing a black, button up dress shirt to go with the darkness of the night. A holster strapped on his back holding two guns, a SW1911 and an M&P22. There was also a belt at his waist that kept knives, cuffs, ammo and other stuff in place. However, what really brought his attention, was the golden, shimmering badge.

“Are you the department head I was told about?”

The blunet rose and eyebrow at the question. He was curious as to why his presence wasn’t questioned, but apparently the orange head was much more perspective than what he thought.

“Yeah, that’s me. Though I wasn’t told anyone else was coming. And the fact that I would be here should also be secret.”

“Can’t keep anything from us, remember. _We’re_ the ones that keep information from everyone else. Even our comrades.”

For the record, Grimmjow only looked mildly annoyed as he scowled and shifted in his crouch. He _tsk_ -ed, eyes narrowing on the building across the street and noticing his people entering the site while Ichigo stiffened and bit his lip in deep concentration.

The recruits started to invade the two story structure, not as subtle in their move as he would have liked but doing their job nothing the less. However, this didn’t mean they were doing a _good_ task. Suddenly, the ones with Kariya heard the noise and started to get up.

Ichigo noticed, rather skillfully, that another set of footsteps was nearing their location and coming nearer and nearer. Alarm bells went off, and the only thing making him stay put was the hand on his shoulder and the subtle movement the blunet made to get up while simultaneously throwing Ichigo’s hood on to conceal his orange tresses.

The blunet grabbed one of his guns – the SW1911- from his holster, eyes trained on the edge of the roof where he knew the fire escape lay. He was going to make sure nothing went wrong with the mission. And Ichigo needed to complete his part or his men would pay the consequences. So if he would have to go down in the process, then so be it.

Ichigo, on the other hand, kept his full senses trained on the scene playing off across the street. For some reason, he knew that if anything happened, Grimmjow would be able gain him enough time to shoot. So he tuned out his surroundings. Only him and his prey. The squad getting near the main room, and the noise behind them approaching.

They both felt a rush of adrenaline. A pang of dread and preoccupation and nerves. Yet, before anybody noticed, time seemed to slow down and everything happened in a spasm of 10 seconds.

Ichigo breathed in as he grasped tightly his FN A3G rifle. Suddenly, the door to the main room where his kill lay, flew open and the police came forth. The orange head heard Grimmjow curse and move making the sniper realize he was out of time and at the same time, spot on. He exhaled, and pulled the trigger in a swift movement.

Then, time started again as glass across the street flew out and Ichigo hardly had time to move as he realized their visitor was now on the roof. A new gunshot, foreign from the chaotic disorder downstairs, tore the night, followed by a horde of bullets coming from his blue haired comrade.

 “Get down!” He heard someone scream, the blunet being his only option making him obey without a second to spare.

Like if by pure instinct, the orange head grabbed his rifle and sprung into action. He gritted his teeth and ran behind the AC mechanism a few feet away from the blunet even as he noticed the pain assaulting his right thigh.

Apparently their company had thoroughly expected Ichigo to be on the floor and had directed his aim at ground level. _Bastard_. But he really didn’t have time to think about the pain of his new injury. The newcomer sure as hell knew what he was doing. It was like if he _knew_ of his presence. And _that_ , all in all, was something to be surprised about.

There was actually a single person that Ichigo could think of that would be able to pull off a stunt like this. And let’s just say that it didn’t appease him in the least.

So he took everything in stride and concentrated on doing everything in his power to just _get away._ He quickly glanced to look at the department head hiding behind a metal box while shooting at their mystery assailant and decided he would get in action as well. Ichigo tried to blend into the wall of the AC, taking his usual mask out from his black overcoat and putting it on to further conceal his identity. It had been a good move on Grimmjow’s part to rise his hood when he was still busy shooting so at least his identity was still secret.

As the assault was paused, Grimmjow noticed from the corner of his eye the shift in movement from his self-proclaimed partner. It was odd to see the handsome features of the orange head concealed but the blunet understood his predicament. However, the next action the berry took had him taken by surprise momentarily.

Ichigo had slung his rifle over his shoulder and had taken out his Five seveN. The act looked so ordinary and graceful. Like if he had done it so many times that Grimmjow could barely take his eyes off the elegant, lithe figure he knew to be _his_ berry. However, before he could act, a grenade came out of nowhere, landing in-between the two men. Ichigo had already sprung to action, and before anyone noticed, the two authorities had moved their position.

Ichigo had ran forward and grabbed the blunet just in time to escape the explosion of the attack. The blue haired man had grudgingly followed along since he couldn’t see shit. However, that didn’t mean he stayed calm when the floor beneath his feet disappeared and he was pulled along by gravity.

Grimmjow had a little bit of problem getting oriented, but once he finally noticed they had fallen on a balcony, he settled down. The blunet turned to look at Ichigo to find him slightly crouched on the floor. He was peeling off the strands of his jeans to see the extension of his injuries but decided to leave it for later.

“Ya okay Grimm?”

“I think I should be asking that to you, Ichi.”

Ichigo turned to look at the blue haired man with slight curiosity even when his face wasn’t visible. Grimmjow hadn’t seemed to be bothered by the mask, and Ichigo wasn’t planning on taking it off.

“I’ll be fine I guess. But we should hurry. Surely, that bitch will be on our heels.”

Grimmjow didn’t even question Ichigo’s vast knowledge of information. He was starting to get the gist of how the undercover Japanese force worked and only decided to follow Ichigo down the fire escape. It was incredible how the orange haired man could stay so calm in such situation, like if he was so used to it, nothing seemed to affect him anymore. It was kinda sad, but more than anything it brought rage to the blue haired man.

They were about to completely descend to ground level when suddenly a grenade passed right by their noses. The blunet vaguely heard Ichigo curse, before he was thrown on the floor and covered by a lithe body. The next second, and explosion ensued and they were both thrown off the railing and onto the hard concrete floor. Grimmjow heard an ominous chuckle in the background, a voice that just pissed him off and at the same time made him want to barf.

He tried to stand up in the midst of the smoke, but found himself being pinned by Ichigo’s body. The orange head moved slowly and clumsily the next second, and Grimmjow was finally given free rein to extract his gun and lazily help Ichigo to his feet.

The orange head also did the same once he steadied himself on unsure feet. He was starting to feel queasy with the blood lose and explosions going around but couldn’t do much about it anyways.

“Oh~ Hard to kill now, aren’t ya~?” A sing song voice flittered through the debris.

“Then I guess it’ll be that much satisfying.”

A figure started to form itself in between the smoke, and the person kept coming closer and closer until his face came into view. The male had a loop-sided smirk plastered on his face as his violet eyes scrutinized his prey. His raven hair was trimmed in a messy and uneven mane, effeminate features twisted into a sadistic expression as glee and a row of three pink stars just above his left eyebrow –tattoos.

“Luppi Antenor.” Ichigo breathed out, his voice raspy and full of barely concealed pain that even Grimmjow had to do a double take.

 

“Ho~” The male responded, his voice just as playful “So you know me.” His eyes narrowed on the masked man before him “Than I’ll just have to make sure you’re not left alive.”

Suddenly, Luppi darted forward with all intents and purposes set on killing the man before him. However, Ichigo was quick to move and so was Grimmjow as the both took off on a shooting spree.

The lithe raven head moved skillfully in the narrow ally-way as he evaded almost every bullet and tried to move forward. He threw a knife, the sharp piece of metal narrowly missing its target as Ichigo dodged the blasted thing and twisted around to restock his gun un that lapse of two seconds. The knifes kept coming, this time being directed towards the two males making the bullet storm decrease slightly while giving Luppi an opening to strike.

His eerie, violet eyes narrowed on Ichigo as said person took a step back to dodge the next knife being directed at him point blank. He was about to twist around to evade the impalement, his body easily adjusted to speed fighting when suddenly his feet flattered. His head-ache deciding it was damn time to be noticed and making him slip on thin air.

Luppi smirked, his grin twisted and insane as he kept on going while Ichigo slowly fell. The orange head was sure he would be a goner when suddenly a bullet shot rang in the dead silence. The next noise being Ichigo’s body falling with a thud on the cold concrete floor, and Luppi’s corpse falling lifelessly with a hole right through the head.

Grimmjow cursed as he sprinted towards the fallen orange head that was starting to cough his lungs out. He crouched down and lifted the orange head on his lap, before hastily glancing around to make sure they were alone before removing the mask. He hated to see such beautiful being concealed by such a bone chilling mask but what nearly had him cursing once again, was Ichigo’s flushed face which was a dead giveaway to a rising fever.

He tried to touch the orange head’s forehead, his fingers inches away before a tanned hand halted his movement and chocolate colored eyes shone beautifully in the dead night –the mesmerizing orbs barely visible beneath pale eyelids.

“G-Grimm?”

His jaw clenched involuntarily as Ichigo sounded so lost and slightly weak. It was kinda odd how even when down the orange head could still maintain his dignity.

“Yeah, it’s me. I’m right here, berry.”

Ichigo furrowed his brows as he went to sit up. However Grimmjow had nothing of it as he tightened his grip on the smaller male’s shoulders.

“Don’t move around so much.” Grimmjow supplied softly “Your thigh stopped bleeding for now and you hit your head when you fell. ‘Might have a concussion or something.”

Ichigo didn’t make move to crawl off the comfy lap like earlier, but instead settled for shifting in his place and blinking rapidly to try and clear his vision.

“’Feel like crap, but doubt it’s from the fall.”

Grimmjow gave a low chuckle “Yeah, might be so. I think that fever of yours might have something to do with it.”

The orange head winced as he tried to shift again. Apparently, no matter how much he moved he just couldn’t settle down yet.

The blunet, noticing his discomfort moved his position so he was cradling the orange head on his arms instead. Ichigo’s head placed comfortably in the nook between Grimmjow’s neck and shoulder. The man seemed to settle down as he gave a tired sigh and relaxed into the embrace.

“Hey Grimm?”  He asked after a full minute of peaceful silence –besides the gunshots in the distance and the police sirens echoing on the tall walls.

“Yeah?”

“Can you do me a favor?”

Grimmjow almost looked alarmed at the straightforward way he was asked. Ichigo rarely asked for things directly –of what he had learned from the orange head.

“Sure. Ask away kitten.”

Ichigo looked mildly annoyed, half surprised at the new nickname before he gave a long suffering sigh that just read I-can’t-believe-I-put-up-with-this-shit-but-I-finally-give-up-on-trying-to-change-your-mind. He couldn’t quite comprehend why Grimmjow was so set on wooing him, but apparently he had something to fight for –besides his looks he supposed, because with the blunet’s appearance, he could get _anyone_.

“I need you to help me get on my car. I’ll handle the rest from there.”

The blunet looked highly impressed as he gave Ichigo a disgruntled look. He tried to show his complete exasperation but was still quite sure he wouldn’t even be able to convey _half_ of it.

“You seriously think I’ll let you go alone? If I take my eyes off you, I wouldn’t be surprised if you bled out or left your fever as it is.”

Ichigo defiantly _didn’t_ pout. He was simply pushing his bottom lip forward as an expression of petulant annoyance. And it was sure as hell _not_ the definition of pout.

However, Grimmjow only found this astronomically cute and couldn’t help but smirk at his berry.

Oh~ He could _defiantly_ eat that strawberry.

“So? Lead the way.”

The orange head merely huffed a breath even as a small smile involuntarily flittered from the corner of his lips. He glanced at Grimmjow from the corner of his eyes before reluctantly pointing towards the right.

“Through this ally-way, two blocks north, take a turn to the left and right away to the left again. There should be an old, rusty garage door half open. That’s where I hid the car.”

“Well,” Grimmjow started, his strong body easily aiding him in carrying the orange head and his rifle while he stood up and trotted towards the direction he was given “you surely give a new definition to hidden.”

Ichigo couldn’t quite keep the smile from his voice this time around “Baka.”

“I know~”

The rest of the trip was kept in relative silence as Grimmjow found the silver Ascari KZ1 right where he was told. He was mildly surprised at the monstrosity of a car he had stumbled upon but said nothing as Ichigo shuffled to get the keys out. He opened the car, gingerly placing Ichigo on the passenger’s seat with all the care in the world along with the gun as he trekked around to the driver’s seat. Once he was settled down, he asked the dozing man for directions before driving into the night and towards Ichigo’s home –or at least, he hoped he was given directions towards his home.

In the end, Grimmjow was surprised to come face to face with a two story house sitting lonely in a calm and wealthy neighborhood. It was surrounded by other housed but it still managed to pull off that abandoned-but-at-the-same-time-not kind of vibe. He parked the car inside the garage before closing the metal door automatically and glancing to look at the orange head that was starting to stir awake. He was mildly disoriented but was starting to come along as he straightened up and glanced around. The blunet quickly got off and went around to once again grab the orange head into his arms before he reached out for the assault rifle. He didn’t think it was such a good idea to leave a gun lying around and decided to take it inside.

The blunet entered through the garage door, forsaking the need to take off their shoes as he entered the rather homey house. It was weird how it remained lonesome yet still managed to keep the warm feeling of a place one would want to return to.

 “Any chance I can get back on my feet?”

Grimmjow looked down at the settled man before snorting and continuing his scanning of the house. He was trying to find any hint as to where the bedrooms lay, but his best guess would be upstairs so he started to make way to the upper floor. As he arrived at the top, he found himself entering a new area of the house where there was a living room and a long hallway. He rose an eyebrow at the extension of the house as he gazed down through the railing placed on one side of the living room and found himself looking down at the main entrance –there was a chandelier right over the main door, a few feet higher than eye level. There were many doors around the place. And he couldn’t quite decide on which to enter before shifting in his arms brought his attention.

“It’s the door to your left, Grimm.”

“This one?” he pointed towards a lonely door on the other side of the hall.

Ichigo nodded once before the blunet stalked forward and opened the door. It was a big bedroom –obviously the master bedroom- with a king sized bed along with bathroom and walk in closet. Grimmjow calmly placed the orange head on the bed before he finally went to touch the other’s forehead. He immediately jerked back as he hissed and cursed at the heat. He was about to storm out of the room to look for a cloth in the bathroom and wet it to cool down the raging fever, when suddenly a warm hand grasped his wrist.

He stopped, body turning back to look at the flushed orange head and his slightly glazed eyes.

“What’s the matter?”

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the blunet for an answer. His gaze was fierce and hungry. That of a hunter analyzing his prey, but Grimmjow never jerked back. He returned the stare, his cyan blue eyes bearing holes into the orange head’s skull in response.

“Why?” the voice came out raspy. Weak even as he tried to hide it. Almost sounding scared.

“Why what?” Grimmjow fought back, his eyes hard as steel as he leveled the other’s stare.

“Why are you helping me without a single doubt? Why are you _here_ tending to me? You didn’t need to stay, nor bring me home, yet here you are. The question is, _why_?”

The blunet sighed as he averted his eyes and concentrated on taking off his shirt. Ichigo stared him down like a hawk the whole time, but Grimmjow never wavered as he teared a thick piece of cloth and started to wrap Ichigo’s thigh.

“You’re going to bleed out if this continues. I can’t get that bullet out myself, but I’ll call someone else to take it out as soon as I calm down your fever. But for now, this’ll do.”

He carefully tied a knot before applying a bit of pressure to make sure everything was fitted correctly. Suddenly his cyan blue eyes came back to stare into chocolate brown as he gave a small, warm smile in return.

This, however, made Ichigo’s breath hitch in his throat as he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by the beauty of the expression. It said so much, yet so little, that Ichigo found himself drowning in so much emotion. It was breath taking.

And it was _beautiful_.

“Because I can.” Grimmjow suddenly started to say “Because I want to. And because I think I would kill myself if I left you to tend for yourself. What kind of an asshole would that make me? I’ll tell you. An idiotic, highly brainless, tactless, unsightly asshole, that’s what.”

Ichigo stared astounded for a few seconds before he let out a startled huff of laughter that came out more like a grunt. This was all just highly unimpressive.

“Are you trying to look cool? You’re still acting like an idiot.”

“I never said otherwise.” The blunet affirmed “And you might be looking for reasons, but there are no reasons.”

Ichigo gave a wry smile in response. One that looked slightly strained as he stared into deep blue that seemed to swallow his very being. He was being pulled into those orbs. Gravity doing nothing as he willed his heavy body to sit up straighter so he could reach that perfect man. His hand going forth to cup the blunet’s right cheek as he brushed his thumb underneath those eyes that drove him crazy.

Grimmjow leaned closer, his eyes exclusively locked on those chocolate colored eyes he loved as his lips twitched into a small smirk before he gave a low chuckle and dove in to seal his mouth over perfect, full lips. They were even softer than what he expected, the other’s lips fitting perfectly with his own as he deepened the kiss and was responded with equal fervor. It was innocent, but just as much passionate. And when the need for air arose, neither retracted themselves much from the other, breaths mingling as Grimmjow broke into a feral, face-splitting grin, and Ichigo gave a low chuckle.

“You know, Grimm?”

“What?” He responded, his silly grin plastered on his face and looking about as permanent as it can get.

“I had bandages in the bottom drawer.”

The blunet blinked in mild surprise as his smirk subsided and he glanced back to look at his ruined, bloody shirt, than back at the orange head which was still chuckling. He shrugged, a blend between a laugh and a scoff coming out as his smirk came back in full force.

“You know, I would have expected something else. Like how that was amazing. Or how it was mind blowing. Or how I wish we could kiss again. Not my fuckin’ _shirt_.”

Ichigo just couldn’t help widening his smile even with his rising fever and his cotton stuffed brain.

“Than what would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Grimmjow didn’t even miss a heartbeat “Than I would kiss you back.”

“Not enough.” Ichigo breathed out seductively “If you kissed me all day, every day, for the rest of my life, it still wouldn’t be enough.”

“Then,” He grinned in response, his razor sharp teeth and baritone voice sending shivers down Ichigo’s spine “I’m going to kiss you, and I don’t know if I’ll ever stop.”

“You’ll get sick.” Ichigo answered, his lips once again inches away from the blunet’s.

“It would be totally worth it.”

 

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not know how this escalated to a kiss… oh well, all that ends well, goes well.


End file.
